The Boss
by Mrs.EdwardAMCullen
Summary: Bella gets a Job working at one of the top firms in New York City. But what happens when she is atrracted to her boss, and it doesn't make it any better that she sees him every friday because of your roommate. Regular pairs First Fanfic ExB
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is The Boss except for revised, but it is still the same. If your are reading this and you have been currently reading The boss you can go to the last chapter to see read the chapter I have just posted. Sorry if it is confusing, but it is all the same.**

**If you haven't read the story then just start at this chapter. Okay.**

**Continue please...**

"Bella wake up our your going to be late for your interview," my roommate Alice always was the punctual out of the two of us as she threw my covers off of me.

"Alice come on its barely five thirty my interview isn't until seven I still have time to sleep,"I then began to bury my head into my pillow only to have Alice walk in a second later and soak me to the bone with freezing cold water. As I jumped out of bed screaming I tried to remember why I lived with Alice in the first place. She loved to shop and I practically didn't have any choice of the clothes that I wore I admit they are cute and comfy and that was the agreement that we made when we moved in with each other but she acted like my mom sometimes.

Alice and I have lived together since our freshmen year of collage we both went to NYU. We are only twenty and we only got our loft last year as a gift from Alice and my parents. Alice for the last 3 years has had the best boyfriend ever Jasper Whitlock you couldn't help but envy them if you saw them together they were always laughing and smiling it made me sick to be around them, not that I didn't like how they made each other feel and that they were in love I just knew that I wasn't going to ever have that.

I walked into the kitchen to see a very tired Jasper reading the New York Times and sipping a cup of coffee. The minute I walked in Jasper lifted his head gave me a nod and went back to reading the paper. "Well hello to you to Jasper," I said as I sat down at the table with my own cup of coffee.

"Good morning, Bella. I see that you are not ready to wake up, either, am I right?"

"Oh Jasper, my man, how right you are. How long have you been awake, and can you pass me the Business section please?"

"Here is the business section, and I have been up sense about five and I am still not awake."

"I feel bad for you I just live with her you sleep with her."

"Touche."

Jasper and I couldn't help, but laugh at what I said the bad part was Alice walked in declaring to know what we were talking about and blackmailing us till we told her. The only thing that got her off our backs is that I told her that she could dress me up for the interview if she didn't push it.

As Alice got me ready I couldn't help but get excited for todays Interview I knew it was going to be a good day

"Bella Swan stay still or I am going to burn you."

"Yes Boss,"I said trying to calm down my giggles that where escaping my lips

"You know what Bella you can just leave your hair down today."

Yes today was going to be a good day.

* * *

I decided to let Alice put my hair in a professional bun and a very cute suit. The suit was black pinstripe pants and a white blouse with a pair of black boots. To put it how Alice said cute and professional. Jasper approved my outfit he always was the big brother type always watching over me.

As I walked into Cullen firm the last name rung a bell, but I simply blew it off they were the top Firm in New York everybody probably knew them. When I got to the 20th floor of the building I couldn't help but get nervous. The moment I walked in front office secretary began to glare daggers at me. The only thing that was on my mind was that this lady didn't even know me so why so I glared daggers back.

Then a woman with strawberry blond hair walked into the office and talked to the girls who's name was Lauren. Then the woman with strawberry blond hair turn to me.

"You must be Isabella Swan right,"I couldn't help but stare this woman was very beautiful.

As I regained my composer I nodded my head once.

"Please follow me and we will began the interview," she then led me down the hall into a brown office. She pointed to one of the comfy looking brown chairs a cross the desk for me to sit in.

The moment I sat down the question began," Isabella have you ever worked as a secretary?"

"No I haven't but I am a wonderful listener I am easy going and I am very organized."

"Have you ever heard of the Cullen Firm?"

"Yes, I have I hope to be a lawyer some day and I am hoping that by getting this job I can pay the rest of my way through law school."

"So you want to become a lawyer?"

"Yes, my father was one and I practically love what he did and I think by working as a secretary I can get a really good view of what it is like to be a lawyer."I answer truthfully I knew that by working her I could get a very good experience.

"You know what Isabella I like you, you seem like somebody that is very dedicated doesn't start problems and is very professional so I am going to give you a chance."

"Does that mean that I get the job,"I couldn't help, but get excited this woman had barely asked three questions and was giving me the job.

"Yes, but before you start lets go see who is going to be your boss,"as she walked out of the room I couldn't help, but follow I got the job today was a good day know I just had to meet the boss.

* * *

As the woman walked into the office I was amazed. It looked like an at home office with everything black and only bits of coloring in it, it was simple and that is exactly why I liked it.

"This is your office that door to the right is Mr. Cullen's. You will be handling his whole schedule when he asks you to do something, you do it. You also will be organizing all of his case files. Don't! Throw anything away, got it?" I shook my head," we also dress professionally here like what you are wearing now, which means no JEANS! If you need any help you know where I am, by the way my name is Tanya. Good luck, you are going to need it, Mr, Cullen hasn't kept a secretary for longer than a week. Good bye Isabella,"

"It's Bella," I mumbled low enough so she wouldn't hear

I stood in the spot that I was when she had left, and was thinking how could I have gotten this job so quickly. I was so bewildered by what was happening that I didn't even notice that my boss was standing in the doorway staring at me.

The minute I saw Mr, Cullen standing in the doorway I straightened up, but that was over one I saw him, He was gorgeous. With the most amazing emerald eyes, his bronze hair and then when I got to his lips they were curved up into a very cocky grin.

"Did you have a fun look."

What! I can't believe he just said that so with all the courage I had I came back with a come back.**(Say that five times fast lol.)**

"No, not really. I've seen better, but thanks for asking."

With that said his lips were in a grimace, and I had the cocky grin.

Fuming he came up to me, I could practically see the hate in his eyes. I didn't even do anything. Okay maybe I did, but he started it, I just ended it.

"Hello my name is Isabella Swan, and I am your new secretary." I was kind of thinking that talking back to your boss wasn't the best thing to do.

"My name is Edward Cullen, you may call me Edward. I get her every morning at five thirty and leave at seven. Every morning, I want a skim latte double espresso shot on my desk, or there will be issues. Here is my phone it has all my meetings in it, put them all on your computer, along with the phone numbers. Then put your number in so that I can contact you whenever I need you."Holy Crap! Did every body in this office talk fast, of was this revenge for what I said. "Is there a problem with that Miss. Swan."

"Its Bella,"I mumbled hoping he wouldn't hear like Tanya but I was wrong.

"Excuse me."

"I said I like to be called Bella."

"Well Miss. Swan, we don't always get what we want do we."

No wonder Tanya said good luck, this guy was a jerk, cute, but a total jerk. But I needed the job if I was going to pay the rest of my collage fund. If that meant that I had to work with a boss this

pig headed, then that was a sacrifice I was willing to make. Even if he did just ruin my good day.

* * *

Edward had just come out of his office and gave me a huge stack of manila folders. Also if looks could kill the one he gave me know would certainly kill someone. "I need these folders put away before you leave Miss. Swan." Ill show you were I can put the folders turn around... "Miss. Swan is there a problem,"

"No, not at all, does it look likes theres a problem Mr. Cullen," I could totally tell that I was wearing a sarcastic smile, but I just couldn't make it go away.

"I thought I told you to call me Edward, Miss. Swan." Well I know that, but if you aren't going to call me Bella than I shall call you Mr. Cullen.

"Well Mr. Cullen, we don't always get, what we want. Do we?"

"You are one infuriating woman. Has anyone ever told you that."

"No, but has anybody ever told you, that you are a pig headed jerk who acts, like he owns the world because he has the money to spend." I didn't know Edward, but just by the looks of his clothes, you could tell he had a lot of money. My mom always told me it wasn't nice to judge people, but certain times call for certain measures.

"You know something Bella." Oh my gosh he called me my real name for once. "I think we got off on the wrong start, with you oogooling me, and all how about we start over."

Well if he was trying to apologize for what he said, he was defiantly was not doing it right

"Hi my name is Edward Cullen, you may call me Edward, and you are." He was at least trying to make an effort to be nice but I knew that there was a catch. I was about to play nice, when he answered for me. "You are Miss. Swan, you are my secretary, you work for me. Know you may get back to work Miss. Swan, starting with the folders.

I was angry now and he could probably see that, he was just standing there with one of his cocking grins playing on his _beautiful smooth lips. _What! Where the hell did that come from. He's my boss, he is also a pig headed a jerk, and a jack.

Edward, went back into his office, and all I could think about, was that I had two more hours to go before I could leave for the day.

* * *

About an hour later a very big burly man walked into the office. I had never seen anybody that big, and if I said I wasn't scared I would be lying.

"Hello you must be the new secretary right, I'm Emmett, Mr. Grouches brother." I looked at Emmett's hand that was in front for me to shake, and while I looked at it I'm sure my face showed that I was scarred out of my wits. Emmett, than burst out laughing. I couldn't help but laugh to it was pretty funny to see a grown man rolling on the floor laughing.

"Hi I am Bella," I said gasping for air.

Once we composed ourselves and got off the floor Emmett struck up a conversation. "So how big of an ass has my brother been today."

"Is he always this way? If he is, could you please kill me." I wasn't joking well, maybe about the killing part, but he could fire me.

"I'm sorry, but no can do, I like you Bella your funny. Your different too most girls fall over him, but you hate him. It's definitely got to be a change for him."

I gave a big sigh, and Emmett and I erupted into another fit of giggle, which only made us laugh harder.

Emmett and I were on the floor when Edward came out of his office with a very annoyed look and his face. The minute we saw him Emmett and I straitened up only to have Emmett look, Edward in the eyes, then look me in the eyes, and burst out laughing.

"Emmett! Stop it now!" Thats pretty much all it did to sober up me and Emmett up. "If you are here to talk to me, get in my office, if you are here to disrupt Miss. Swan, then leave."

"Dude don't get your panties in a bunch. Also her name is Bella not Miss. Swan." I tried to hide the giggles that were trying to escape me lips. Tried to, was the clue word. Emmett looked back at me with a fit of laughter in his eyes.

"Okay little bro I'm just here to see you, but if you don't stop looking at me like that I'm, going to be coming here to talk to Bella for now on."

Emmett then started to walk to Edwards door in you could tell that Edward was enraged by what Emmett had said.

Emmett looked back at me with a pretend scared look on his face. "Bella if I don't come back out alive, I want you to meet my wife Rosalie, she would love to meet you."

Emmett then walked through the door only to have it be slammed behind him.

I shook my had and looked at my watch I only had about thirty more minutes to go. As I began to put the folders Edward put on my desk away I began to think of what we were going to have for dinner I hadn't eaten since lunch because Edward said we didn't need brakes. So here I was sitting her hungry only to have Edwards door open and a very funny Emmett come out the door. " Dude poor you, I can't believe she is making you go shopping with her, oh my gosh I have to tell Rose she is going to laugh her head off."

I then saw a book fly, and inch a way from Emmett's face, and have him double over in laughter. "Hay are you coming to mom's new Friday night dinners, isn't that just so Gilmore Girls."

"My gosh Emmett how do you even know what Gilmore Girls is." I couldn't see Edward but I'm sure he was holding back laughter cause god knows I was.

"Don't make fun of me I have a wife."

"Yeah, Emmett blame it all on Rosalie, and do we even have a chance of getting out of these dinners."

"No, You heard what mom said. 'Oh I miss my kids, the house is so quiet without you guys'. Dude if we get out of these dinners, we will break her poor little heart. Do you want to break moms, poor little heart."

"Okay I get it you can leave know."

With that Emmett shut the door and headed to my desk.

"Look I'm Alive!" Emmett said when he got to my. 'It's good to meet you Bella, I'll have to come back, we can make fun of Edward some more, bye."

"Bye Emmett, see you tomorrow," and with that he was gone.

I checked my watch only to see that I had five more minutes before I could leave the place. As I waited for the big hand to be on the twelve and the little hand on the seven on my watch. I couldn't help but get excited that I wouldn't see Edward till tomorrow.

The minute that it was seven I sprang from my chair. I gathered all of m belongings, and then headed towards Edwards door.

When I opened the door, Edward was sitting in his chair with his head inside of his hands and I didn't want to interrupt him, but I wanted to leave. " Umm Edward?" I said it just above a whisper.

"Yes?" I was surprised he could hear me I was so soft.

"I was just heading out and was going to say good bye, so good by Edward."

"Good by Bella have a nice night." As I was closing his door I was dumb struck he said my name he actually said my name. Some where deep down I knew that tomorrow was going to be a good day, it was also a new day.

* * *

I had just come out of my office and gave Bella a huge stack of manila folders and a very mean look. "I need these folders put away before you leave Miss. Swan." Once I said this it looked like she was day dreaming. "Miss. Swan is there a problem,"

"No, not at all, does it look likes theres a problem Mr. Cullen," She was a very sarcastic smile on, and I thought it made her lips look very beautiful. Though she probably hated me for what I said to her, and I was know mad at her for calling me Mr. Cullen it sounded to professional.

"I thought I told you to call me Edward, Miss. Swan." It probably was making her very mad that I was calling Miss. Swan even though she corrected me.

"Well Mr. Cullen, we don't always get, what we want. Do we?" What! She did not just use my own words on me this woman was definitely getting on my nerves, but you had to admit that she was very beautiful, but very infuriating woman.

"You are one infuriating woman. Has anyone ever told you that."

"No, but has anybody ever told you, that you are a pig headed jerk who acts, like he owns the world because he has the money to spend." What the hell how dare she insult me in my own office shes lucky I didn't fire her know, but deep down I knew that she was different, and that was what was getting on my nerves.

"You know something Bella." I had called her by her real name to see what kind of face it she would make and it was definitely worth it. Bella was know looking at me with a very surprised look and so I continued to talk "I think we got off on the wrong start, with you oogooling me, and all how about we start over."

I just had to mention the oogooling not that I wasn't doing it also, I just wasn't caught in the act. Though I must admit I could probably stare into her beautiful brown eyes forever.

"Hi my name is Edward Cullen, you may call me Edward, and you are." I was playing nice, but not any more she had to know that she could not embarrassed Edward Cullen, so I answered for her. "You are Miss. Swan, you are my secretary, you work for me. Know you may get back to work Miss. Swan, starting with the folders.

I went back into my office and sat in my chair only to regret everything that I had said to Bella. She beautiful in every way. Her brown hair up in a professional bun with stray hairs cascading everywhere. Her beautiful full lips that were just so tempting you could kiss them. Last her amazing beautiful, exquisite brown eyes

I don't know how long I sat there thinking about Bella. I only awoke out of my daze when I heard the most beautiful laugh in the world.

* * *

I opened my door only to see Emmett and Bella rolling on the floor laughing about something.

"Emmett! Stop it now!" After I said that they pretty much shut up, they bot got off the floor, and straightened up there clothes, before I continued. "If you are here to talk to me, get in my office, if you are here to disrupt Miss. Swan, then leave."

"Dude don't get your panties in a bunch. Also her name is Bella not Miss. Swan." He did not just correct me in front of Bella I was mad know. I only lifted my head to see Bella let out a little giggle that sped my heart up. I then looked at Emmett probably with death in my eyes.

"Okay little bro I'm just here to see you, but if you don't stop looking at me like that I'm, going to be coming here to talk to Bella for now on."

Emmett then started to walk to my door and I was pissed off.

Emmett looked at Bella and said in a scared voice, "Bella if I don't come back out alive, I want you to meet my wife Rosalie, she would love to meet you."

Emmett then walked through the door only to have it be slammed behind by me.

"Man how do you do that," I was trying to figure out how Bella and him could get along so well and we were always at each others throats.

"What did I do, man."

A time for Emmett to act stupid just had to be right now didn't it."How do you and Bella get along so well when we are always fighting."

"Dude how are you guys always fighting. She's only been your secretary for today. Why are you even asking." From the look on Emmett's face he was thinking hard to hard. When he suddenly got it. "No way, you like Bella." Gosh just blurt it out, but did I like her?

"Emmett shut up she can probably hear you."

"Dude she totally hates you. We were so talking crap about you out there, well maybe I was not her."

"Well thanks Emmett, thats a lot of help."

"Your welcome."

"Guess what Alice is making me do?"

"Oh no anything that involves Alice has got to be bad."

"shes making me go shopping with her and her roommate on Sunday." Emmett then began to laugh at me. "You know something I don't need your pity. Get out and get out know." He then opened the door and continued to talk in the doorway.

" Dude poor you, I can't believe she is making you go shopping with her, oh my gosh I have to tell Rose she is going to laugh her head off."

I then threw a book at him, missing by an inch a way from Emmett's face, only to have him double over in laughter. "Hay are you coming to mom's new Friday night dinners, isn't that just so Gilmore Girls."

"My gosh Emmett how do you even know what Gilmore Girls is." I was trying to hold back the fit of laughter that I was holding in.

"Don't make fun of me I have a wife."

"Yeah, Emmett blame it all on Rosalie, and do we even have a chance of getting out of these dinners."

"No, You heard what mom said. 'Oh I miss my kids, the house is so quiet without you guys'. Dude if we get out of these dinners, we will break her poor little heart. Do you want to break moms, poor little heart."

"Okay I get it you can leave know."

Emmett then closed the door leaving me in my office to regret ever being mean to the beautiful Bella.

I don't know how long I sat with my head in my hands , but I lifted my hand when I heard and angels voice call me.

"Umm Edward." It was just above a whisper, but I could still hear her.

"Yes."

"I was just heading out and was going to say good bye, so good by Edward."

"Good by Bella have a nice night." As she was closing his door I tried to cheer my self up tomorrow was a new day me. I would be nicer to Bella tomorrow show her how much of a gentlemen I could be. Show her I wasn't always like this it was just a bad day today. Hopefully she would forgive me.

To Edward:

From Emmett:

Subject Bella:

Dude give it a chance tomorrow

be nicer maybe things will

look up see you tomorrow

**Hope you guys enjoyed you may now go on to the next chapter.**

**Love you all lots!! Bye...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2 hope you guys all enjoyed the last on and reveiwed.**

**Please Continue... **

**Bella's point of view:**

I had just gotten home to see Jasper and Alice not there. I walked into the kitchen after putting my keys away, and setting down my bag. To see a note on the refrigerator addressed to me.

**Bella,**

**Jasper decided to take me to dinner be home around eleven**

**don't stay up late and I hope my brother wasn't to rough on**

**your first day.**

**Love Alice XOXO**

**P.S sorry for not making dinner but we did order**

**you Chinese food should be there around seven**

**forty-five.**

When I finish reading Alice's note I walked into the living room and sat on the coach only to have the door bell ring. I opened the door to see Tyler there handing me my Chinese food. He usually was the one that delivered.

"Hi Bella your total is twenty-five fifty," I know right the Chinese delivery boy knows me by name pretty sad.

"Hay Tyler hows the girlfriend," I was digging through my purse for my money. When it suddenly hit me. Alice Cullen I was working for Alice's brother. Wow...

"Ummm Bella the food."

"Oh sorry here's the money, have a nice night Tyler."

I grabbed the food from Tyler and shut the door only to keep thinking about Edward being Alice's brother. I wonder how that could, be. Alice is way cooler than Edward. While eating my food I tried to figure out how I could forget that Alice's last name was Cullen. I have even heard her mention her brothers before.

I had just finished eating, so I began to clean up. I blew off the fact that Edward's sister was my roommate Alice. It was barely eight thirty and I knew that I should get to bed since I had to be at work at five. As I began to do my nightly routine and get ready for bed I couldn't help but notice that Alice had already set out my work clothes, and my pj's. **( Picture on file along with there loft and Bella's outfit for her first day of work.) **I had to admit that Alice did have a good choice in clothing, but I still thought I didn't look good. Alice always told me that I was beautiful but next to her I was just a rag doll that had been kept for years, never being washed.

As I changed into the black Victoria Secrets pajamas I couldn't help, but like them they were cute. They even had a little bit of pink on the side that said Victoria. The bottoms were a pair of boy shorts. He top was a low cut v neck tank top with a heart on the side.

I had put my clothes away, and then began to dig through the bag. Alice always was the one to go overboard in shopping. I began to take everything out of the bag to see that Alice had bought me a dress that went about two inches above the knees, and a pair of four inch heals. I was about to say no when I saw a note on the bottom of the shoe box addressed to me.

**Isabella Swan**

**you will wear these shoes. And if you**

**dare say that you will fall no you wont,**

**and I will be awake before you leave,**

**so just to let you know I will be watching**

**you leave the house in those shoes. GOT IT!!**

**XOXO Alice.**

Just reading the note sent a shiver down my back. As I put the clothes away and set my alarm clock for three thirty I was thank full that I was getting to bed early. For tomorrow was going to be a hard day.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off. I was never a morning a person, but I knew I had to take a shower, and get ready for work. I had just gotten out of bed when I heard the soft little knock on my door.

"Bella, are you out of bed." of course Alice would be up this early in the morning.

"Yeah Alice I'll be out in a minute." I put my white robe on and walked to the door to see Alice with a hair dryer and a curling iron which was never good.

"Okay Bella, get in the shower, then put on your bath robe, so I can do your hair and makeup."

I willingly got in know that if I didn't she would make me get in. when I got out of the shower outside the door was Alice waiting with a bag of makeup. The minute that she was me she pushed me down into the chair and started to blow dry my hair.

"Okay Bella I want you to go get dressed, and you don't have to put the shoes on yet."

As I went across the hall to my room I noticed jasper in the living room with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Hay Jasper." I was playing my best friendly voice because everybody knew I was not a morning person.

"What do you want Bella." Ahh he knew me so well.

"I really want a cup of coffee and if I don't get dressed any minute now your girlfriend is going to murder me.

"It will be in the bathroom when your done getting dressed."

"Bella you better be in her in five minutes."

"Thank you so much Jasper."

As I ran into my room to get dressed, it was no surprised that I tripped over my own foot. As I got dressed I couldn't help, but like the dress it was really cute, and looked professional. As I walked back into the bathroom Alice was sitting on the counter tapping her little foot. That didn't matter thought what really mattered was that there was a cup of coffee next to her.

As Alice did my hair a sipped my coffee it was around four twenty when she finished it. I had to say it was very beautiful. I had very loose curls cascading down my back and a beautiful hair band with a bow on the side. Alice had also done my makeup which was very simple, just a little bit of eyeliner, and some mascara. God knows I didn't need blush.

As I got my keys and my purse. Alice played a perfect mother and gave me a kiss before I left.

**(Right now I was sitting on my foot and now my entire right leg is asleep it hurts to move) **

* * *

I had just gotten into the office with Edwards coffee, and surprisingly I hadn't tripped in my shoes. As I passed Lauren she gave me that look again like she was better than me and I was dirt. I wonder what this girls problem is.

I had just walked into my office and headed towards Edwards door. I knocked and wait for somebody to answer, and only walked in when I heard Edward say I could.

"Hello Edward, how are you doing this morning." Remember we were playing nice today.

"I'm fine Bella. How are you?" Wow he wanted to know how I was. How was I? How come whenever I talked to Edward I justed couldn't say anything?

"I'm doing fine. Thanks for asking. Is there anything else I can do for you."

"You are welcome. And you can also put the files into you computer."

As I took the files from Edward, our finger barely brushed making electricity flow through my arm. I pulled my arm back so fast that I was surprised it didn't brake off. Had he felt it to? Or was it just me?

Edward then began to give the files to me, but this time being very careful not to touch me.

As I was walking out of the office I knew something was going to happen, but the bad part was that it was me tripping over the office rug. I had dropped the files and put my hands in front of my body, waiting for the fall. The thing was though that it never came, about a foot away from the floor I felt a pair of arms circle around my waist, and the same electricity course through my body.

I knew who it was I just didn't want to admit it. I had turned around in the Edwards arms as he lifted me up. The first thing I saw was the pair of amazing green eyes, but what caught my eye was that we were leaning forward our lips about four inches apart.

* * *

Me and Edward were about two inches away from kissing, when Edwards door burst open.

"Dude you are not going to" Emmett then spotted Edward and I. "Never mind it looks like you two are busy. Or have you two just finished?" Emmett's laughter boomed through the room as I scrambled away from Edwards arms. Though the minute that Edwards arms left my waist I could barely feel the electricity that had been going through my body.

Emmett please stop this is non since. Bella, just fell and I caught her."

"Yeah dude and Rosalie married me for my brains."

"Emmett we weren't doing anything. Stop being absurd." I was collecting all the folders on the floor when Edward came down to help me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah this usually happens all the time. It just doesn't make it better that I am in a dress and my roommate put me in the hells from hell."

"I have seen the light"

"What are you talking about Emmett."

"Sorry I just wanted to be in the conversation. What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing Emmett."

I had just picked up all the folders when my phone rang.

I want to touch your body

You got to have faith oh

you got to have faith, da

faith the faith.

"Thats your ring tone Bella," Emmett boomed.

"No people put what song they want, but it is a good song."

"Are you gonna get that Bella?" Edward asked

"No, he's getting on my nerves."

"Who's getting on your nerves?"

"My boyfriend Jacob."

from the corner of my eye, I saw Edwards face twist into a picture of pain and then he composed himself just as fast.

"So you have a boyfriend huh Bella. Are you guys in loovee?"

I couldn't help the laugh that went through my lips. "No, we are definitely not in love Emmett. He's just there to pass the time."

I was leaving the room when I caught Edwards eye. There was something in his eyes I didn't know what it was, but I'm sure it looked something like hope.

* * *

It had been about seven hours, and I just couldn't get Edward out of my mind. I just kept thinking about how close we were to kissing, and I was also wondering how the kiss would feel on my lips. If just a touch made me jump out of my skin what would a kiss do.

"Hey Bella me and Edward are going to go out to lunch, do you want to come with us."

"Umm I don't know Emmett, I wouldn't want to intrude."

I looked over to Edwards door to see him standing there like the Adonis god he was.

"Come on Bella, Edward will pay for you."

"Umm I guess I'll come, but Edward doesn't have to pay I can.

"Don't be absurd Bella, Edward wouldn't mind paying for you"

"Yes, Bella let me pay for you I wouldn't be a gentlemen if I didn't."

"Umm I would feel really uncomfortable if I let you pay Edward."

"How about this, Edward pay for your lunch and you pay for lunch next time."

"I'm good just let me put these last two files away." As I was putting the files away Edward and Emmett went and got ready.

"Okay who is ready to go cause I am hungry."

"Shut up Emmett and lets go, are you ready Bella."

"Yes, lets go you guys."

Edward, Emmett, and I spent about an hour and a half in the restaurant that we went to just getting to know each other. Emmett was the funny one out of the family, and Edward was the motivated one in the family. I also learned a little more thing about Alice that I didn't know and didn't need to know. The thing was I never told them that I was there sisters roommate. I think its better if they figure out later and it would be funnier.

When we got back to work I had missed twenty one calls. Jacob has been really getting on my nerves for the last few days, and I was ignoring him before I broke up with him.

When we got back to the office we all went from fun to getting the job done.

It had know been five and a half hours and I still was thinking about Edward and me. Did he feel it to? I mean it wasn't just me was it? You know Edward is a jerk, well he was a jerk yesterday. Today he was actually sweet. What if I was falling for him and he was one of those guys? The one's that use the girls then throw them out.

Edward had just came out of his office and walked toward me and sat a stack of files on my desk.

"Bella I need these files put away and I wanted to tell you that don't have to come into work till seven tomorrow okay."

"Really that so cool." I was so doing a happy dance in my head instead of embarrassing my self in front of my boss. "Thank you Edward."

"Your welcome Bella, and Emmett said don't leave until you say goodbye to him."

"Good bye Edward." But the thing that was that as I got up to leave after saying goodbye to Edward I went to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. While I gave him a hug I felt the electricity go from my head to my toes. I then let go and headed to say goodbye to Emmett.

* * *

I had justed walked into my loft after my surprisingly good day at work. To see Jasper and Alice cuddling on the love seat.

"Hay Bella Bear."

"Hello Alice Palace."

"So how was work?"

"It was actually pretty good. Oh yeah Alice why the heck didn't you tell me that your brother's were Edward and Emmett."

"Well Bella, I thought that you knew you know. My name is Alice Cullen."

"Well Alice you should know that I am stupid, and forget everything."

"That just means that you cant blame it on me, because you forgot."

"Your an evil, short, pixie. Do you know that? Eviiiillll."(Just imagine the dude from Sponge Bob Square Pants saying that.)

"If I apologize will you forgive me Bella?"

"I don't know, it depends on how much you beg, which means on your hands and knees."

The surprising thing was she got on her hands and knees, and began to beg.

"Oh please Bella, oh please will you forgive me. I so didn't mean not to tell you. I just thought that you knew."

"Get off the floor Alice, and what do you want because you never beg, I know you all to well."

"What to you mean my dearest Bella?" Alice faking shock was a bad thing. Which meant two things. She wants to go shopping, or she bought me clothes.

"What did you do Alice? Wait? You know I don't want to know, lets just keep it quite maybe I wont figure out."

"Oh shut up Bella, I actually just wanted to ask you something."

"Oh okay Alice, shoot."

"Okay well you know my mom, right?"

"Actually Alice, I don't."

"You are so totally right. So would like to meet my mom?"

"Where is this going Alice?"

"My mom wants to meet you, and so I was wondering if you wanted to go to my house Friday night for dinner, and meet my family?"

"You mean the Gilmore Girls dinner right?"

"What are you talking about, Gilmore Girls dinner."

"Nothing office joke."

"Umm I guess, it would be fun. Emmett wanted me to meet Rosalie anyways, this is the best chance right."

I want to touch your body

You got to have faith oh

Oh you got to have faith

oh you got to have faith

the faith the faith.

"Oh my god, he really needs to stop calling its not a turn on."

"What Jacob keeps calling. Well you know you could just break up with him. Duh Bella its not hard, just be like. Sorry Jacob, but this isn't going to work, you can pay for the bill right."

"Well thats nice Alice just brake the poor kids heart. He seems to really like Bella."

"Oh come on Jasper if you were Bella what would you do."

"Well I wouldn't say that, and at least pay for your own meal."

"So when should I break up with him? I mean come on hes been my friend for years. Maybe, I could do it on Thursday, we were going to have dinner anyways."

"Yeah thats good, and you should probably get to sleep and there is leftovers in the fridge."

"Thank you so much Jasper you know you are the only one that can cook for me, and Alice is the only one that can dress me."

"Don't you ever forget that either Bella."

"I am going to shower, and then go to sleep okay."

"Yeah Edward gets you up pretty early huh?"

"Actually he is letting me come into the office at seven for now on. Cool right?"

"What hes already giving you a break, man he must really like you. I wonder when he is going to fire you?"

"Why would he fire me?"

"Emmett, said that he doesn't keep a secretary longer than a week."

"Well maybe I'm different you know."

"You know I think I'm going to start talking to Jasper, about my work like. Because apparently you are waiting for me to get fired."

"I am not waiting for you to get fired. I just know my brother, and he is very picky. Did you know hes only had two girlfriends. Sad right?"

"Well maybe he thinks that he rather would be in love that a relationship going nowhere."

"Or he is just so crazy that he thinks that the girl of his dreams will just prance into his life. What a weirdo."

When you look me in the eyes

and tell me that you love me

everything all right

when you're right here by my side

when you look me in the eyes

I catch a glimpse of heaven

I find my paradise

when you look me in the eyes

"Who's that calling you huh." Alice teased

"I don't know Alice I have never heard that ring tone before." I was walking over to my purse to get my phone when I tripped. "You know I think I like being caught instead of falling on my face."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"Oh my gosh, it's Edward calling what do I do."

"Well I don't know Bella, maybe pick up the phone."

"Well thank you Jasper, for stating the obvious."

"Well here I go, answering my phone."

"Hello..."

"Oh hay Edward I didn't know you put your number in my phone..."

I had rejoined Alice and Jasper in the living room and was sitting on the sofa.

"Yeah its okay. I also like the song, its good..."

"Yeah well not a lot of people have good taste in music..."

"Oh no you weren't interrupting anything its okay..."

"No, I was just talking to my roommate. Then I heard the phone call, so I went to pick it up and fell flat on my face. You know I might get use to you catching me fall Edward..."

"Well I promise not to fall unless you are there okay..."

"Any ways was there a specific reason you were calling..."

"Umm yeah sure, are you asking this or is Emmett..."

"Yeah Emmett seems more of the donut type..."

"Well I'll bring them tomorrow, bye Edward..."

I had just gotten off the phone with Edward and saw Alice and Jasper staring at me.

"What are you guys looking at?"

"You were just totally flirting with my brother."

"What, no I wasn't, I wasn't flirting with him, I would know If I was flirting with him trust me."

"You were so flirting with him Bella, oh my god you have the hots for my brother."

"Oh shut up Alice I don't have the hots for your brother. Now I am going to go take a shower and head for bed."

* * *

I had gotten to my Apartment and was desperately craving Bella's voice. Emmett told me to call her, and just make an excuse to talk to her. Though that idea seemed rather easy wouldn't it be easier just to not call her and make a fool out of my self. I was getting really frustrated now. I have never felt this way about anyone before, and than Bella comes, and its just like... BAM!

Maybe I could make up an excuse. I had picked up my phone and found Bella's number and the pressed call. I don't think that I have ever been this nerves before. Nope never this nerves I could just feel it creeping up on me.

Crap she picked up the phone. What do I say?

"Hay Bella..."

Oh yeah she didn't know that I gave her my number.

"Yeah, I gave it to you while were all at lunch. I hope thats okay?"

"I know they are a little teenage group, but they do have some good songs."

"Are you okay you sound kind of weird, was I interrupting something?"

"You know Bella maybe you shouldn't fall until I am there to catch you?"

"Actually yes, I was wondering if you could pick up some donuts before you came to the office."

"How did you guess it was Emmett?"

"He does doesn't he?"

"Bye Bella."

You know something Edward that wasn't so hard. It actually was kind of easy. Oh god I'm going crazy, I can't believe that I am talking to myself.

* * *

Today was Thursday and everything was going pretty good. I had a breakup date with Jacob, and I was actually excited to get it over with. Emmett and I had gotten pretty close. I also was going crazy with Edward one minute he was totally nice the other he was a total jerk.

Everyday the three of us all went out to lunch, and me and Edward would take turns paying.. I hadn't told the boys that I was Alice's roommate and I was sure it was going to be fun if I waited till Friday.

"Yo Betty Lip Lock."

"What are you talking about Emmett." I had put all of the files away and was know heading back to me desk to look at Edwards meetings for the day.

"Me and Rose saw a play yesterday and it said that in it."

"Was the your favorite part Emmett."I was acting really crabby today and I knew that I was being sarcastic.

"Well yes Bella, yes it was." Apparently Emmett didn't know. "Hay so I'm not going to lunch with you and Edward today, sorry to leave you guys alone."

"Oh, well its okay I guess. So what are you doing for lunch instead."

"I have a meeting to go to with one of my clients, but I'm sure you two wont miss me maybe you will fall again."

"Shut up Emmett, that was an accident and you know it."

"Sure it was, thats what they all say."

Me and Emmett were throwing back comments left and right that we didn't even see Edward walk through the door.

"Hay are you guys ready for lunch or are you guys going to start fighting like real girls."

"Actually Edward I have a meeting so it will just be you and Bella. So you two love birds go out and have a good time."

"Shut up Emmett, its just getting old now." It really was, Edward just doesn't like me, how could he I was just Bella plain old Jane.

"Well are you coming Bella or are you just going to stand there and think it over."

"Shut up and lets go lover boy."

* * *

Edward was picking where we were eating today and I was paying I think.

"Hay Bella, I was actually wondering if I could pay today? Its a really expensive restaurant and I would feel better if I could pay." He was looking into my eyes and I was getting woozy just looking at them.

"Ummm, sure why not. You can pay if you would like to. Ummm yeah, okay." My goodness I was stuttering that only could be bad.

"Well thank you Bella, I would of thought you would of put up a bigger fight." Ahh he was being nice I loved nice Edward, he was way cooler then the other Edward.

"Oh ha ha Edward. So what are we going to be eating?"

"Well we are going to go to this amazing Italian Restaurant. If thats okay with you I mean?" Why was he acting nervous. I think I like a nervous Edward.

"No, its okay we can go get Italian I love it."

"Oh, well okay, we should be there any minute now."

He was right about the not taking so long. We were at the Restaurant in no time and from the outside it looked very expensive. Edward had gotten out of the car and was heading to my door when he did the most unexpected thing. He opened my door, he actually ran around the car and opened my door.

"This should be really good, I've eaten here a few times and I've loved it." Ahh he was so sweet getting my door, and helping me out of the car, and paying for lunch it was like we were on a date. I wonder what it would be like to date Edward. WHAT! I did not just think about dating my boss. Wow Alice was right I do have it bad.

"Well lets go then?"

When we had walked into the restaurant it was the most classiest place I had ever seen. Edward and I had walked up to the hostess who couldn't keep her eyes off of Edward and I just wanted to hit her.

"Hello how many are in your party."She was totally flirting with him what was I going to do. I looked over at Edward to see that he was looking very uncomfortable. So I did the only thing I thought I could do.

My nerves were up and I was ready. I wrapped my hands around Edwards waist and pulled him very tight to me."Oh all we need is two thank you." The girl was mad she was looking at me like she was about to jump me.

"Yes, its just me and my girlfriend today thank you though."AHHHH he called me his girlfriend. I think I'm going to have a heart attack.

We were walking down the rows of tables and I didn't even notice that I was still holding onto Edward like there was no tomorrow until he coughed to get my attention.

"You can let go now Bella shes gone."

"Oh I'm sorry I was just thinking I totally forgot that I was holding on. Sorry."

I think that we sat there talking forever and the waitress that came was totally unprofessional. I Had gotten the mushroom ravioli and Edward got the shrimp Alfredo. The whole time that we were talking we were in are own little world that I didn't even see the next person walk up and try to get my attention.

"Bella. Bella. BELLA!!"

"What?"

Oh no it was Jacob, and I was out with Edward. Yikes this is going to be bad.

"Bella can I talk to you?" He sounded mad I wonder why. Oh wait maybe it was the fact that me and Edward were about 6 inches away from one another. Yep that was probably it.

"Umm sure I'll be back in a minute okay Edward."

"Yeah okay Bella how about I'll pay the bill and meet you at the car." Thanks Edward make it seem like we are on a date. Thanks a freaking lot.

"What are you doing Bella?"

"I was just out for lunch Jacob it was just me and Edward."

"No see what I saw was you and a guy like practically falling over each other."

"Thats not true we were not. He just took me out to lunch. Its usually three of us, but today it was just us two." I was getting angry now how could he think that I wouldn't cheat on him. Yeah sure I was breaking up with him, but I would never cheat.

"You know what Bella, I don't know what your problem is. I have been calling and calling you and you don't pick up. Then when you do pick up you sound really weird, and now you are out on a date with some guy." He looked really angry, but so was I.

"I am not out on a date Jacob, and if you think that I would cheat on you then you have got another thing coming. The reason that I have not been picking up your calls is that I am breaking up with you." Oh my gosh did I just say that. "I didn't mean that, I mean I did, but I wasn't going to do it like this Jacob. I'm so sorry its just think that it would be better if we just stayed friends."

"Are you breaking up with me because of the guy in the restaurant?"

"Oh Jacob, no, no I wasn't it just I need space it not you its all me. I know what your thinking yeah right, but it is I don't deserve you. I'm sorry Jake. Please understand?"

"Its okay Bella, I get it so we're over?"

"Yeah I guess so." You now what I kind of felt bad for him now.

"Well you Bells, I have to go. So see you around okay." He looked hurt, this totally sucked I was not excited anymore.

"Yeah bye Jake." And with that he was gone.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

**Please review.**

**Love you All lots!! Bye...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Please review, I love to get them.**

**Please continue...**

* * *

Edward had come out a few minutes after Jacob left. I probably looked upset because the next thing I know Edward had his arms around me in a hug and I felt an electric currency go through me. Then I broke down I thought I would be okay if I broke up with Jacob, but I wasn't I was officially in a crying fest.

"Shhhh, Shhhh, its okay Bella. Don't cry." He was comforting me trying to make me feel better and here I was taking it. Why was I even cry. I hate tears I hate them.

"Hay Bella, lets go come on." With arm still around me Edward led me around to the side of the car and opened my door to help me get in.

I couldn't believe that I was crying in front of my boss and worse Edward. I just sat there for the ten minute drive with my head in my hands. Just hoping to float away.

When we pulled up to the office Edward ran out of the car and got my door and proceeded to help me out of the car.

"Come on Bella, lets get you in the office and cleaned up." Oh god I probably looked like a mess in front of the greek god and he probably thought I was the biggest baby in the world. God I thought I was the biggest baby in the world.

We had just walked into the office when we spotted Jessica standing and the reception counter. Even I could tell she was not happy that Edward was practically holding me. We had just walked into the main hallway when we spotted Emmett. Once he saw me he looked pissed then he looked at Edward and you could see rage in his eyes.

"What the hell did you do to her. I will kill you, you son of a gun. Come here right now so that you can meet my fists." Wow Emmett mad was very scary, he was definitely not fun Emmett.

"It wasn't me Emmett it was..."

"It was Jacob, I can't believe I broke up with him and like that. Oh my gosh I can't believe it I don't even know why I am crying." Why was I crying again. Oh yeah I felt bad for him okay that logical.

"Oh Bella, its okay, at least you broke up with him, and not the other way around. So really the other guy should be crying, and if he is what a wussy."

"Thanks Emmett, thats just makes me feel a lot better." how could he say the Jake was my friend. I just didn't want to date him.

"How bout I take you into the office okay Bella? We can get you away from Emmett." I could help, but giggle when he said get away from Emmett. Just something about Edward made me laugh made me comfortable.

"Thats not funny."

"It is a little funny don't you think Emmett."

"No I don't think its funny Bella, but if it makes you happy then fine."

I had been sitting at my desk for about thirty minutes, Edward had left about ten minutes ago to get back to work. He didn't want to let go, but if he didn't he would be a very busy man this weekend.

It was time to go, and I had just put the last of the files away and I officially felt like crap. I walked into Edward's office to have him stand up when I walked in.

Then the worst thing happened and of course it had to happen in Edwards office I tripped going face first to meet Mr. Floor. But as always I was caught by Edward's strong arms encircling me around the waist and bringing me to his chest. The Electricity was flowing through me as I turn in Edward's arms to look him in the eyes.

As I looked down at his lips all I could think about was the feel of them on mine. The thought was racing through my mind that I didn't even know that I was leaning forward until I felt the electricity on my lips. I couldn't breath he was kissing me at least I thought he was.

It all happened to soon I remembered he was my boss. I Pulled away from him and his sweet intoxicating lips and looked into those beautiful green eyes that looked like a knife had been stabbed through the owners heart.

* * *

I couldn't believe it one minute I was kissing Edward and the next thinking I know I'm scrabbling way from him and running out the door. I didn't bother to catch my breath as I ran out of the office

"Bella! Bella! Stop!" Who was that is it Edward. Oh god he wants to let me of easy. Stupid Bella. Stupid Stupid Bella. I couldn't face it, I didn't want to here it if I was getting rejected.

I had just hauled a cab and stepped into it when I saw Edward get off the elevator and run of of the building, but I was already off.

* * *

I walked into my loft crying my eyes out. Only to have Jasper and Alice come to see if I was okay. I sat there while Alice comforted me. I woke up the next morning feeling like total crap. I could call Edward and tell him I'm not coming to work. Or I can call Emmett, and have him tell Edward.

I had left my bag by the door and walked into the living room to see a note on th table and some breakfast. I grabbed the not and began to read as I went to retrieve my phone.

**Dear Bella,**

**Hay we bought you breakfast please eat you didn't last night. Hope you are feeling better. I already had Angela call Edward to tell him you weren't going to work today. He seemed pretty upset maybe you should give him a call. Also don't think you are getting out of dinner tonight. I want you out of the shower by four o'clock. No, we did not tell Emmett and Edward I was your roommate now eat, sleep, and get clean.**

**XOXO,**

**Alice**

Thank you Alice. I was now looking at my phone to see twenty three missed calls and five voice mails. Wow Edward must... Oh god Emmet was calling me. Do i8 pick it up. No, I don't think I will, but that Is mean. Okay I will.

"Hello."

"Yeah Emmett just not feeling well." Had Edward not told Emmett maybe he was just trying to keep it a secret.

"Yeah just tell Edward that I will be there Monday."

"Okay bye Emmett."

That wasn't very bad.

* * *

I had papered myself the whole day trying to get rid of what happened yesterday and so far it was working. I now felt like I could face Edward without killing myself.. When Alice got home I was getting into my pj's after my shower an she was all ready to make her magic.

"Oh your ready for me, get in the bathroom I have three hours." gosh Alice and her demands.

* * *

It took Alice about two and a half hours to get me ready, and might I say I looked good.

Jasper had commented of my dress and said it went very well with my skin tone. My god was he hanging out with Alice to mush.

The dress was very pretty though. It was dark blue and was very low v neck that was finished off by a gold barrette. It was then finished off at the top of the knees

Then we were off.

* * *

We had been driving for about thirty minutes when we finally got to Alcie mother house and my nerves were up. I was going to see Edward and meet Alice parents what could be worse.

We had gotten out of the car and stepped up onto the door way to have Jasper ring the bell. When the door opened it was not Alice's mother that opened the door, it was the one and only...

"Bella."

Edward.

* * *

EPV

Everything was going wrong. It wasn't suppose to be like this I was to suppose to admit my undying love for her then we would get together. I guess that saying you don't always get what you want is true.

Bella was having a really bad today and when she tripped I ran to catch her like very time she had fallen. I don't know what pulled me to kiss her, but I was glad that I had. As her lips touched mine I felt the electric shock that happened whenever we touched course through my vein's, but this time it was about a hundred times better.

I had been enjoying the kiss so much that I didn't even know what hit me when she shoved away from me, and ran. I was running as fast as I could to catch up to her that when I saw her get in the car I couldn't help the wave of sadness rush over me.

* * *

I had tried to cal Bella about twenty times and left her three messages on her answering machine. Every time that I call and hear her sweet voice on the machine it would just make me call her again to just hear it.

The whole time I sat in my office I couldn't help, but hate myself I shouldn't have pushed myself on her. She had just broken up with her boyfriend, and now here I was Friday around noon sitting in my office thinking of Bella.

Bella's roommate had called in for her, and told us that she was sick and couldn't be at work today.

I had gotten to my mothers house for dinner, even more upset then I already was that day to have my mother begin to ask questions.

"Edward honey are you okay? You look upset?" My mother always was the one to worry.

"No I just don't feel so good today that's all." I hated to lie to my mom so it was good that I didn't.

"Aww don't be upset to tell the truth little bro. Hes sad because he likes this girl at work and yesterday they kissed and she ran way poor Bella." Of course Emmett wouldn't be Emmett if he didn't add his two cents.

"Shut up Emmett." We had all gone silent when we heard the knock on the door.

"Edward honey would you get that for me?"

"Sure mom I'll get it." Alice, her boyfriend, and her roommate where all going to have dinner with us today, and Alice couldn't stop talking about her roommate and every time she said something about her I had to hold back a gag. I thought of no one except for Bella and I wanted no one but...

"Bella."

And there the angel stood.

* * *

I couldn't believe Edward had opened the door. Could it get any worse. As I looked into his eyes I was totally lost.

"Well know that you guys are done starring at each other. Edward this is my roommate Bella." Well that knocked me out of my trance quick.

"Bella's your roommate. Why didn't you tell me." Was he directing the question at me? He was staring at me. Was I suppose to answer?

"Well Edward, Bella thought it would be really funny if you figured out tonight instead of during work. I also can't believe that you wouldn't figure out that she was my roommate, because if I wasn't she wouldn't look as cute in her clothes. No offense Bella." Well thanks Alice that was nice.

"I would have to bet against you there Alice." Edward mumbled under his breath.

"Edward gosh let are little sister and her friend's... Bella, hay. Hay Rose come here I want you to meet Bella."

"Do you mean the one that Edward has been sulking about ever since yesterday." If I didn't know any better I would say Edward was as green as me by now.

"Come in you guys before you catch a cold. Edward is being crazy for leaving you outside for so long."

I was walking into the beautiful glass house and into a amazing living room that looked like a porch surrounded by the ocean. "Come on you guys lets sit down in the living room then after dinner we can give you the tour of the house."

I was following behind Emmett with Edward at my side at least six inches away from me, and Jasper and Alice behind us. When out of no where being me I tripped on the rug sending me face forward, and into the awaiting arms of Edward.

"If you look right here you can see the mating call of the Edward and Bella. Bella does this about everyday. If you don't believe me ask Edward here he does that everyday." My cheeks were probably permanently red. As I stared Edward in the eyes I could help, but get lost in them like always. He was looking at me too and it seemed like everything was gone like nothing could brake us out of this trance we were in.

"Are we interrupting something, we could leave."

"Don't bother Rose they are so out of it."

"Alice your..." Well apparently something could brake us out of our trance because at that moment Edward and Alice's parents walked into the living room spotting Edward and I.

I was out of Edwards arm in a matter of minutes with everybody starring at us to no end.

"You must be Bella am I right. Edward talks highly of you." Edward talks about me to his parents. "Alice does too." Wow Edward talked about me to his parents.

"Hi you must be Esma, Alice talks fondly of you."

"She does, does she." I was looking out of the corner of my eye to see Edward staring at me. I was really surprised that I didn't get whiplash from spinning my head so fast. "Well shall we go into the kitchen to get to know each other better."

* * *

Edwards mother had led us into the kitchen were we all sat down. Edward was to my right and Alice to my left with Jasper sitting next to her. My heart was going a mile a minute and I was as red as a tomato by what had happened in the living room.

"So Bella, you work in Edward and Emmett's office? How is that going for you?" Rosalie was very beautiful with her long blond hair down and her blue eyes she was exstreamally nice I could see why Emmet loved her so much.

"It's good. Its really fun especially with Emmett there to entertain me. It is also really hard to, but you get used to it after a while I guess, I've only been working there for a week." I guess the question were directed to me tonight because they were coming left and right.

"So how long have you and Alice known one another Bella?" Of course Esma would be the sweet one and ask about Alice to try to get the attention off of me.

"We have lived together for about three years so far. Ever since then I haven't dressed any better. It's like having your own personal shopper."

The table had gone silent a few times and every time that I would peek at Edward I would see him openly staring at me. And every time I would turn me head and hide my face by my hair. Then Edwrad would chuckle under his breath to not draw any more attention.

We were almost to the end of dinner when I crossed my legs and my napkin fell to the floor. I reached down to grab it, but I didn't see Edward lean down to get it until I had touched the napkin and he touched my hand making me whip my hand up so fast it hit Edward right across the cheek sending his head to the other side.

"Oh my god, Edward I am so sorry." I couldn't believe that I just hit him. "Come here let me see." I turned his head in my hand to look at the cheek that I had hit and saw the red print right across it.

"Wow Bella, you have got an arm." Of course Emmett would make fun at a moment like this.

"I'm Okay Bella don't worry, it doesn't hurt that bad." How could he say that it looked like it hurt. I had put my hand on Edwards cheek and felt all of his muscles relax. Then the next moment I was transfixed by the beautiful green eyes that I was looking at. I could help, but stared at him even though in the back of my head I knew that everyone was looking at us.

"Bella..." Edward said my name and then let out a breath that fanned over my face and I my eyes glazed over that the most amazing smell. It was Edward and the next thing that passed through my mind was "is this how Edward smells all the time." I don't know what made me do it, but I wanted to know, as I began to lean forward so did Edward and see were about six inches away from one another when somebody coughed.

"I you guys wouldn't mind we are kind of trying to eat so could you guys I don't know. GET A ROOM!" I think this would have to be the most embarrassing moment of my life to have Emmett yell get a room in the middle of a dinner with Edward and his family watching us fall all over each other if, thats what we were dong.

I scrabbled back into my seat trying to hide my face from all eyes to make sure that no one could see the permanent blush creep upon my cheeks.

* * *

We had justed finished the tour of the house, and might I say it was beautiful. I had never been in a full glass house. The bath rooms were amazing and the food foundation was gorgeous. The house looked like it was designed to be in Thailand.(Because it is in Thailand) We were all sitting in the living room talking and laughing it was the most comfortable time I had, had this night.

"Hay Bella, I think we should be leaving it's getting kind of late." I hadn't been paying attention to what time it was but when I looked at my phone It was eleven thirty and it was going to take us at least an hour to get back to the loft.

"Yeah we should be or we aren't going to be home till late as it is." I was getting all of my stuff that I had brought with me when Edward got up and grabbed my arm.

"Bella, can I talk to you really quick." Umm sure why not I what I was going to say, but all I really did was nod my head and let him lead me into the kitchen.

"Bella I just wanted to apologize for what happened in the office it was totally out of line I shouldn't of done it. I don't know what came over me one moment I caught you and the next I wanted to kiss you." What was Edward saying. "It's just ever since I met you... I don't know and now I just sound like an idiot, but I just wanted you to know."

What was wrong with me all I did was stand there like an idiot. what was he saying that he liked me, or is he apologizing to me for kissing me. "It's okay Edward well I got to go."

As I walked out of the Cullen house I couldn't help, but think I was leaving something behind, but I did know that I really needed it.

* * *

We had arrived home about twelve thirty and Alice apparently wasn't tired because she declared it movie time. I could not be any less excited. I was trying my hardest to figure out what went through Alice's head at times, but I just couldn't find out. When I walked into the living room with my pj's, Jasper was sitting on the couch and Alice was putting in the DVD.

"What are we watching tonight Alice?" Alice always surprised me on what she picked for us to watch.

"We are watching the most classic movie in the world, you will love it." I could hardly believe that. The last time she said that, I had fallen asleep half way through the movie.

"So, what is the movie again Alice?"

"The most awsomest movie that I have chosen for tonight is. "Swan Princess "." (I love that movie I have all of them it rocks. If you haven't seen it they have the whole movie on You Tube.)

"Really I love that movie!" I so did it was like the best movie when I was like ten.

"I thought you said the movie was going to be boring Bella." Jasper and his two cents. I guess I wasn't any better since I just stuck my tongue out at him.

Ding Dong Ding Dong.

"Bella do you think that you could get that and the light's while you are up."

"Sure Jasper, let a girl in barley any clothes, answer that door at twelve thirty." My goodness, I probably would of answered it any ways, but man.

I was walking to the door and caught myself on the wall as I stumbled on the carpet, and then continued on my way to the door. It was just my luck that I would fall again if I wasn't careful.

"Who is it?" I had yelled from behind the door.

"It's Edward."

* * *

**Hey hope you guys enjoyed.**

**Please review.**

**Love you all lots!! Bye...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you guys like this next chapter, it is long. **

**Please review, please.**

**Continue please...**

* * *

"Who is it?"

"It's Edward." Was it me or did the person behind the door say Edward?

"Who is it?" I was totally clueless at this moment. How could Edward be at my door.

"It's Edward." Yep it was diffidently Edward. Nobody could sounded as irritated as he could.

I opened the door to see Edward leaning on the door frame with is crooked smile and I practically melted on the spot. The next thing I noticed was that he was holding Alice's jacket and purse. Then I remembered I was barely dressed.

"Alice the door is for you. Get it!!" I said as I ran into my room to put on my sweats and a holey t-shirt. By the time I came out Alice had invited Edward into the house and took his coat.

"Hay look at this Bella, Edward here was just being a gentlemen and bringing over my coat which I left at my moms house." Of course she just happen to leave her coat at the house. I can probably bet ten dollars Emmett was in on the plan. "I even invited Edward to watch the movie with us."

"Well isn't that just dandy Alice." I was had sat down on the chair directly in front of the tv. I had looked over to the love seat to see Jasper and Alice cuddling together. I was so caught up with being mad at Alice that I didn't even notice that Edward sat down beside me. Then the worst night in my life began.

We had just gotten to the best song in the whole movie. I knew this song like I knew the back of my hand. I then began to lip sing the words.

**If I could break this spell, I'd run to him today.**

**And somehow I know he's on his way to me.**

**Derek, you and I were meant to be.**

**Far longer than forever**

**I'll hold you in my heart.**

**It's almost like you're here with me.**

**Although we're far apart.**

As I looked at Edward, I couldn't help, but notice that he was singing Derek's lines.

**Far longer than forever**

**As constant as a star**

**I close my eyes and I am where you are.**

**I had never seen a single male sing this song**

**Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise**

**We've an unshakable bond**

**Destined to last for a life time and beyond.**

I turned my head to look back at Edward to see him looking at me while we sang the song.

**Far longer than forever (Far longer than forever)**

**I swear that I'll be true (I swear that I'll be true)**

**I've made and everlasting vow**

**To find a way to you.**

**Far longer than forever**

**like no love every known**

**And with you love I'll never be alone.**

**Far longer than forever**

**Much stronger than forever**

**And with you love I'll never be alone.**

By now I was dizzy from looking in his beautiful green eyes, that I was totally in my own world. I had never felt this way about anybody, and then Edward comes along and its there. Something that I have never felt before. I could feel the electricity flowing between us as I broke my gaze with him and turned back to watch the move, but deep down I didn't want to turn away, deep down I wanted to stay right here.

I continued to watch the movie when my eyes began to get really droopy.

I had no idea when I had fallen asleep, but now I was being lifted up and being brought to my room, but I really didn't care. I had closed my eyes again and I felt my head hit the pillow. What I didn't expect was for the person carrying my bend down and kissed me on the head.

But before they left they whispered in my ear. "Goodnight love." I opened my eyes to see Edward form retreating my room and closing the door behind him before I fell asleep. To dream about the one and only Edward Cullen.

* * *

My eyelids flashed open when I smelt all the food coming from the bottom of my door through the crack. I knew it had be Jasper cooking because Alice couldn't. As I put on my robe I walked into the living room, I saw a pillow and blanket folded up and put on the edge of the coach. I was thinking who's that could have been, but just gave up when I heard plates being taken out of the cabinet. I walked into the kitchen slash dining room to see Jasper and Alice, sitting down reading the Newspaper and Vogue. Immediately I looked into the kitchen to see Edward in the clothes he was in last night putting food on plates.

"Good morning Bella, would like the usual part of the paper?" Jasper asked as always.

"Yeah, and Alice, can I talk to you for a minute please?" I was going to be asking her why Edward, was sitting in our kitchen, making us breakfast when Edward, came to the table with the food.

"Why don't you eat first Bella, then you can talk to Alice after, okay." Of course Edward would make me eat before, I yelled at his sister.

"Sure." All the food looked delicious indicating it must be good so I dug in. What hit me first, was not even Jasper's food tasted this good. "Oh my god this is better than Jasper."

Edward chuckled behind me while I began to scarf down my food. "How did you make this Edward." At least I wasn't talking with my mouth wide open.

"Well, we Cullen men know how to make the best breakfast, not so good at lunch and dinner though." I had to laugh at that, of course he only made breakfast, he was the morning person.

"So Alice, I'm done can I talk to you."

"So Jasper honey what do you..." She was so trying to get out of talking to me.

"Oh Alice, I am sure that you and Jasper can make plans later, me and you need to talk."

"Before we go Bella, can I tell Jasper that I love him?" I wasn't going to kill her, if that was what she was thinking.

"I'm not going to cause any body harm to you Alice, come on." She had officially gotten out of her seat and headed to my room to talk about why the hell Edward was here.

* * *

**A few minutes later in Bella's room**

"So Alice, would you like to tell me what your brother is still doing here?" It isn't that bad Bella, the man that you are madly in love with, it sleeping on your coach.

"Well Bella, he was really tired and it was about two thirty and I didn't want him to have to drive home." that was a good excuse, but she still should of told me, I could of walked out of my room in a towel this morning. Though that wouldn't of been that bad I guess. What are you talking about Bella! That would have been horrible, you would have been as red as a tomato.

"I guess it was okay, just next time he stays the night, tell me. Okay?" She probably wouldn't but it's worth a try.

"Really I'm not going to get yelled at. Wow this is like the best day ever. So can I go now?" Of course Alice it's not like I am keeping you in here forever.

"Yeah, sure, I don't care you can leave now. I should get dressed anyways." Alice had gotten up off of my bed and headed to the door before she opened it and turned back to me.

"Oh, yeah, um Bella, meandyouaregoingshoppingtomorrowwithEdwardokay." (Translation - Me and you are going shopping tomorrow with Edward okay.) What!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WERE GOING SHOPPING WITH EDWARD TOMORROW!!" I couldn't do that I practically loved the guy, now I have to have him lug all of my clothes around, and watch me try on clothes could it get any worse. "Don't you dare walk away from me Alice Cullen." She had walked back into the kitchen were Jasper and Edward were talking amongst themselves. Alice of course would go into a room were we could no longer discuss the topic, but that didn't mean I couldn't get her out of the room. "You think you are so sly don't you Alice hiding behind Jasper and Edward, well guess what. No! Nope! I will not be going shopping with you, I hate it, just hate it." Now I just sounded like a two year old arguing with my mother.

"Oh you will go Bella, I will make you. I am also sure Edward over here would love to see you try on clothes." Of course he wouldn't. I am positively absolutely positive that Edward did not want to go shopping with his sister.

"Really Alice, why don't we ask Edward, if he really wants to go shopping with you." He probably didn't even Jasper didn't like to go shopping with Alice. He would never tell her that, but I know he didn't like to go shopping.

"So Edward, tell me. Would you like to go shopping with Alice tomorrow?" By the look on Edward's face, he didn't and I couldn't blame him, even I didn't.

"You know, I really should be going." Was he trying to get out of answering the question. He was so going to answer it now.

"Just tell her Edward, that you don't want to go shopping tomorrow?" Of course he doesn't want to go shopping with us Alice. Who ever wants to go shopping with you. Even though Edward was a gentlemen, you could tell he didn't want to go. But he didn't want to break Alice's, poor heart either.

"You know I would love to go shopping with you Alice." No he just made it so I have to go. I hate Edward Cullen. HATE!

"What no you don't, even Jasper over here doesn't want to go shopping with Alice, she is a maniac when it comes to clothes. Just say you don't want to who cares if it hurts her feelings. You get to get out of shopping if you say you don't like it." Well that was probably a lie, but I could get his hopes up, and Alice could make them fall.

"Well I haven't really hung out with my sister in a long time. So I would love to hang out with her for a day." Cullen you are just digging yourself a deeper hole. You don't go shopping with Alice only once, its a life time thing.

"Okay, okay I am through arguing with you Alice." I really just have a plan up my sleeve.

"So does that mean that you are going to go shopping with us." Oh I am, but on one condition.

"I will only go shopping if Jasper goes shopping with us." Ha, take that Jasper, sitting there being quiet, trying to make yourself look invisible. Well I caught you.

"What No!" He is in so much trouble.

"What you don't want to go shopping with us Jazz?" I knew that Alice would make him go now.

"Oh no, it's not like that, I just have a whole bunch of things to do." Sure lie to the person you love Jasper.

"Well I'm sure you could set your plans on the back burner Jasper. You know to hang out with your girlfriend, Edward, and me." Maybe I shouldn't of dragged Jasper into this he looked kind of mad now.

"Shut up Bella!" Jasper yelled at me.

"Come on Jazz it will be fun, we can all hang out, and you and Edward can rate me and Bella's clothes." What they were going to rate our clothes.

"Okay Alice, we can all just go, then eat dinner afterwards." Darn you Jasper, Darn you.

"Yeah, it will be fun. Come on Bella you know you want to." Fine Fine Fine Fine Fine Fine Fine Fine Fine Fine Fine Fine Fine Fine Fine!!

"Fine I will go! You Happy." Everybody was looking smug at this moment, as I stomped like a two year old, back to my room.

* * *

A day had gone by and now it was the worst day ever. Shopping with Alice day, it wasn't really that bad. I got to shop with my best friend. The bad thing about it though was that when you shopped with Alice you weren't a friend, you were a Barbie. I hated going with her and any other girl would be okay, but Alice made my feet hurt.

Edward had shown up about five minutes ago, and we were all waiting for Alice to be done getting ready before we left. I on the other hand was trying to make plans to escape, but of course Jasper was keeping a very good eye on my, and apparently Edward was to, because whenever I turned my head to catch a glance at him he would look away quickly.

"Okay, I am ready to go." Of course Alice would be the only enthusiastic one about this; she was the one that wanted to go shopping in the first place.

"Well let's get this over with Alice." I always hated to go shopping.

"Come on Bella it can't be that bad." Of course Edward you have never gone shopping with your sister before.

"Yeah you've never been shopping with Alice before man." Jasper had mumbled under his breath.

We had all walked out of the loft and headed to Edward's car when I tripped over the car and into the awaiting arms of Edward.

"Ah, I knew it had to happen sometime. I have been waiting to save an angel all day. It was on the top of my wish list, and look, wishes do come true." (Cheesy I know.) Edward always was the sarcastic one wasn't he.

"Shut up I." Mumbled under my breath of course Edward just let out one of his breath taking laughs and then placed me in the passenger seat of his car.

"So what are we going to be doing today Alice?" This was more for the pleasure of finding a way to sneak away then wanting to go shopping.

"Maybe we will just hit a few stores, and then we can go to lunch, shop some more, then watch movies, and eat some take out if you guys would like to do that." Alice of course would have a perfect schedule made out. I could probably escape during the second round of shopping and go find a book store to sit in, if I was lucky.

As we made are way down to the main shops I couldn't help, but get jealous at all of the girls looking at Edward part of me wanted to tell these girls he was mine and that there was no chance in hell that he would date them, but couldn't. We weren't dating and I knew it, it was something that was never going to happen , and that is what depressed me the most, that it was never going to happen.

We had walked into Alice's favorite shop when a woman came up to Edward.

"Hi, is there anything I can help you with, and I mean anything." I hated her I just hated her. What surprised me the most was what happened next, Edward snaked his arm around my waist and I immediately stopped breathing.

"Love is there anything that the fine lady can help you." Yeah maybe you could get me something nice and soft to land on because I was feeling very much light headed and the way Edward said love made me exploded.

"Um Um n-n-n no th- thank-y- you." The one time I have what I've wanted since the day I met Edward and I stutter my way through the conversation.

"Well just call if you two need anything." Before the woman walked away she glared at me.

"Thanks I thought that she was never going to leave. I hate it when a woman just throws herself at you it make them look sleazy." That was so true I thought woman that did that, put all good woman down and that was what made woman today.

"So tell me Edward what do you look for in a woman?" I just wanted to know what he thought a woman should act like and be like.

"I think that a woman should be kind, warm hearted, loving, courage's, willing to do something she has never done, stick up for friends, she has to be smart, she can not be fake I hate that. I also wouldn't mind someone that wore sweats and a holey t-shirt and sang Far Longer than Forever from Swan Princess either." I was staring into Edward's eyes as he said this and I was thinking back to Friday night. Everything that's happened, the person leaving my room after giving me a kiss and whispering good night to me. Was this all Edward, was this the time to take a chance or chicken out.

"Edward I"

"BELLA , I found the most adorable outfit for you, come on try it on." Of course Alice would ruin my moment, but if I was going to tell Edward that I was madly in love with him would I do it her and now.

"Okay Alice I'm coming right now." I looked back to Edward to see him looking really frustrated and I couldn't help but be frustrated to. Here I was trying to admit that I was in love with the guy of my dreams and Alice pops up out of no where to ruin the day. But knew something different was going to happen today, and I knew it was going to be good.

* * *

"Alice what are you doing? I don't even want to know. Do you know that I was going to tell your brother how I feel? I should kill you, maybe in your sleep." I was so going to murder Alice, I cant believe she came just then.

"Yeah I knew that you were going to tell Edward that you are madly in love with him, but you cant." Where was she going with this and why couldn't I.

"Then why did you pull me away?"

"You don't know that he loves you Bella what if he just reject sometimes." Would Edward really reject me, we had acts like he likes you. That would be really sad, and Edward can be like that, but we have been flirting all weekend, and he had kissed me back.

"Bells, oh my gosh Bells hey, what are you doing here?"

"Jake hey, what am I doing here, what are you doing here?" Why was he here this was a girly shop.

"Nothing just looking around for a friend. Hey Alice, how have you been doing?" Ah he was really sweet it was like we had never broken up. He was Jacob and I like this Jacob.

"I've been doing good, thank you. Hey Bella, if you need anything. I'll be with Jasper okay." Alice was the one to leave two people to talk.

"So how have you been doing Bella. It has been so long. Did you get my messages I tried calling you, but you never answered." Oh so he was the one who called me, I guess Edward wasn't the only one.

"I've been doing really good. I am so sorry for not calling back I thought it was my boss who made some of those calls." When I said this a look of pure hate crossed Jacobs face and then it was covered up with a smile. That was extremely weird.

"We should catch up Bella?" We've only been broken up for about a week, but I miss talking to Jake he was my best friend.

"We should it would be really fun to hang out again." It would have been really fun.

"Okay, how about tomorrow me and you can go to lunch?"

"Sure Jake, that would be fun." Tomorrow was going to be fun.

"Okay then Bells, its a date."

"It's a date."

From the corner of my eye I saw Edward drop the shirt he was looking at and his eyes showed pure hatred, then if I didn't know any better they showed great grief, like he was upset about something than like Jacob he cover it up, and picked up the shirt he had dropped.

I had totally forgotten about Jake, and when I looked at him he was looking at Edward with a smug grin on his face, trying to tempt him, or show off in some way.

"Well I have to go Bells, I guess I will pick you up at your office around noon okay." I was still thinking about the look on Edward face, so I just nodded my head. But before Jacob left he bent down and kissed my cheek. Then he was gone.

I looked to were Edward was standing, to see him burst out of the doors of the shop that we were in, and head to his car. To slam the door.

What was getting to him.

* * *

**EPV**

Bella was about to say something to me when Alice came and interrupted our conversation with her mindless chatter.

I was looking around the store for anything to keep me from strangling Alice, when I noticed Bella talking to her Ex boyfriend Jacob I think. I was desperately trying to here what they were talking about now, but he minute I got there my mood came crashing down.

"Its a date." My Bella, I mean Bella said. I was furious now how could she date him after she had just broken up with him. Then I was completely sad, it now meant that I couldn't tell her how I felt. Bella was now looking at, so before she could blink I masked my face and picked up the shirt that I had dropped.

In the next minute Jacob reached down and kissed her on the cheek sending me into blind furry. I raced out to my car and turned on the radio to listen to the CD that Alice had put on in my car and couldn't help, but think about Bella.

**Because I love her, I need her**

**Like Earth needs the sun**

**I need the one I love**

**To keep my hope bright **

**My head right **

**My heart fighting on**

**Until I am back in her arms**

If only Bella would let me love her. I would kiss the ground she walked on if she let me.

**Because I love her I need her**

**Like summer needs rain**

**to grow and sustain each day**

**I hear he singing **

**and bringing her strength to my soul **

**Until I am back in her arms**

Did she really like this Jacob dud enough to give him another chance.

**We're miles apart**

**Yet still my heart**

**Can hear her melody**

**I'm more than sure**

**That I can't endure**

**Without her love for me**

**Because I love her and need her**

**Like I need to breathe**

**Did Adam need Eve like this**

**Now I see clearly **

**I nearly gave up all I had **

**So whatever our differences were**

**I'll bid them goodbye**

**I'll give love a try **

**And all because I love her.**

Thats what I'll do I will show her that I can be there for her than I can love her how she needs to be loved. I can make Bella mine. I can. (I thought it would be really cute to leave it there but I am not so just pretend that I did and the next part is another chapter.)

I was so deep in thought on how I was going to get Bella to fall in love with me that I didn't notice the knock on my window and my angel standing in it.

**BPV**

Edward had run out of here so fast that I went out to see if he was okay. But when I got outside and to Edwards window he was sitting in the seat with his head back and his eyes closed and all I wanted to do was watch him. But everything has to come to an end. I knocked on his window to get his attention.

"Can I get in." I asked when he rolled down his window.

"Sure." I walked around to the other side of the car and slid in to come face to face to Edward.

"So what are you thinking about? You ran out of there pretty fast." I wonder if he was mad at me.

"I just needed some air." Well that reasonable wait then why was he in his car.

"Then why are you in your car if you needed air?" I was laughing at the face Edward made.

"I guess I just need to think." Well thinking was good. "Bella can I ask you something."

"Sure Edward, shoot." I wonder what he wanted to ask me.

'Would you like to go out to dinner with me sometime?" What had he just said that he wanted to go out to dinner with me.

But before I could answer Alice knocked on the window.

* * *

Alice always ruining something isn't she. Alice had knocked on the window to tell me and Edward that she was ready to go on to lunch, and if we were ready.

We had gotten through the really awkward lunch without talking to one another. While this was going on I was trying to figure out why Edward wanted to go out with me.

Should I say yes, no. No that was it I was going to say no. But how could I do that to Edward. Come on Bella you love the guy, say yes.

Okay I will, I wonder what it would be like to date Edward, probably amazing. Wait you can't date him Bella he's your boss that is so wrong.

So I guess that means you are saying no to him. I guess so. I wonder how this will all work out.

The whole day I was cursing myself for having to say no to Edward. And every time that I would sneak a glance at him he would have been looking at me and then give me his beautiful crooked grin that made me swoon.

We had just got done watching the movie and Edward was getting ready to leave when Edward called my name.

"Bella." Here it goes Bella just say it get it over with.

"Yeah." One syllable Bella you are pathetic. I guess it was a one syllable answer stop judging.

"So about going out if you don't want to..." How could I reject him I couldn't because what came out of my mouth surprised both of us.

"I would love to go out with you Edward." That favorite crooked grin of his popped on his face and I melted right there.

"Okay then well I better get going." Yeah you should.

"Yeah I guess I will see you tomorrow, bye Edward." And did I say I love you.

"Bye Bella Beautiful." Ah I am so in love with you Edward.

* * *

I had gone the to bed that night thinking of Edward, and everything that happened today, and fell asleep to his crooked grin. When I was suddenly awoken.

I was lying in bed a little disoriented when I remember why I had woken up my phone was ringing.

**And I can change the world,  
I will be the sunlight in your universe.  
You would think my love was really something good,  
Baby if I could change the world.**

I answered the phone and mumbled out a hello. To have Edward answer on the other line.

"Bella, I need you in the office in twenty minutes, now." Then hung the phone up on me, well I guess you could say we were keeping this relationship on the down low. What are you talking about you are not in a relationship with him

**And I can change the world,  
I will be the sunlight in your universe.  
You would think my love was really something good,  
Baby if I could change the world.**

I answered the phone to hear a very annoyed Edward on the other line. "Get out of bed, now Bella." Then he was gone again. What is up with him, and hanging up on people. How did he know I wasn't out of bed yet.

I finally rushed out of bed, and put on my clothes for work, in under five minutes, which is amazing. I was out of the door in six minutes and making good time for my ride to work. I pulled up to the office building and was stepping onto the elevator to have my phone ring.

**And I can change the world,  
I will be the sunlight in your universe.  
You would think my love was really something good,  
Baby if I could change the world.**

"Are you almost here yet Bella," he was really cute when he's mad isn't he.

"I'm on the elevator know, and I just stepped off. Hay look I can see you pacing the floor." There in front of me stood Edward, with a look of irritation on his face. "What your not going to hang the phone up on me this time." I was being a little crabby myself since I just woke up about twenty minutes ago at... four thirty what the hell.

"You didn't bother to look at your clock when you woke up Bella." If I could wipe that smirk off your face Edward, I would.

"Well my alarm was set for six, I didn't think I would have to get up any earlier, and what is up with you changing your ring tone on me all the time? How do you do it without me noticing?" I was wondering why it was different all the time.

"We don't have time for this Bella, I have a client coming in about a divorce." He really seemed antsy about this.

"Well were is Emmett, why couldn't he help you with this, I am studying to be a lawyer." That was why I was working here Edward, duh.

"Because Emmett, decided to get sick on me." Wow because people do that on purpose, right?

"So, I still don't know what I am doing here, and why I had to get up this early." You could of just gotten someone else Edward,it was as easy as that.

"No, you are going to be working with me today okay. You will be what Emmett would be doing and then we can discuss this later. They should be here in about twenty minutes. You are going to have to cancel any lunch plans that you might have. We will be needing to work with this couple for a very long time." What cancel my lunch I cant believe this. I couldn't even do this. Edward has so popped his lid. "Bella are you okay with this?"

"Yes, yes I am I just need to make a call, and cancel my plans." Poor Jacob, we make plans to talk and meet up and then I cancel on him. Well I guess it cant be that bad I get to practice being a lawyer for the best firm in New York.

I got on the phone to cancel my plans with Jacob when I got his voice mail.

"Hay Jake, it's me Bella, I just called to tell you that I cant go to lunch with you tomorrow, sorry, but I have to go bye." Edward was leading me into his office, to show me the paper work on the married couple, when my phone rang. I checked my caller ID to see Alice's name flash across the screen. I immediately turned off my phone, and began to talk about Edward and the couple.

* * *

We had been working for the last seven hours with the couple when the office doors opened, and there stood Jacob, dressed really nice.

"You ready to go to lunch Bella." What I had called Jacob hadn't I.

"Excuse me." I walked over to Jacob, pushed him out of the door. "Jake, I can't go to lunch with you, I have a meeting right now, didn't you notice."

"Yeah, but I thought you were just a secretary." I am, Edward talked me into doing this with his beautiful voice.

"I know, but you have to go we can do the lunch some other time, okay." I was hoping in my head that Jacob wouldn't be mad at me. I really wanted, to go to lunch with him, I just couldn't.

"It's okay Bells, I guess I will pick you up tomorrow for our lunch date." Was that what he thought this was a real date. When I had said it was a date was because, everybody says that when they make plans. "Bye Bells." Jacob leaned in and hugged and left with me thinking that tomorrow was going to be a date.

Stupid Bella. I was mentally hitting myself when I walked back into the office to see a pissed off Edward and the married couple.

"I am so sorry, it was a really big misunderstanding." I flashed a smile only to have the woman say something to me.

"Don't worry honey if I was you I would look at that all day to." What did she think we were together, because we weren't.

"Oh no, we are not together at all, we are just going out as friends." The woman got a glint in her eyes and then turned back to Edward to continue their conversation about the divorce.

* * *

We had just gotten done working with me sprawled across the conference table and Edward sitting at the head.

"Today was a very long day, very long day." I didn't think I could be this tired.

"You did really well today Bella, but can I ask you something?" I was wondering what he had to asked me so I just nodded my head and stayed quiet.

"Why are you going on a date with Jacob Black?" Why was he asking me this question now. Why not earlier .

"It really isn't a date, it is just two friends hanging out and having lunch." That is what it was and I wasn't changing my mind.

"Then maybe you should tell him that Bella, because he cant seem to get it through his head that you guys are broken up." I had been thinking the same thing, but hadn't actually put it into word. What if he wanted to date again. Would I tell him that I was madly in love with my boss and we were going to go out to dinner sometime. When was this sometime? He never really gave a specific time or place. Maybe he was just leaving it open. Yeah that would be the best answer.

"Bella, what are you thinking about." The next thing that popped out of my mouth was suppose to stay in my head and never be heard by any body's ears, even Edward's.

"I was thinking about when you were going to give me a time for our date." I then froze and my whole body wouldn't move. Then Edward broke the silence.

"How about I pick you up on Thursday around, eight o-clock." He had answered my date, maybe he did want to go out with me.

"Okay well I guess I will see you tomorrow morning at, let me see. Oh Yeah 7 o-clock. Do you have that time in your head Edward." I was just messing with him as I got off the table and headed to the door with a chuckling Edward behind me.

"Scouts honor, I will not wake you up early." Was he even a boy scout.

"Were you even a boy scout Edward?"

"Yes, me and Emmett were in the scouts from nine to thirteen." I was the next one to, burst out in giggles at what Edward had said. He and Emmett were in the boy scouts.

"Well I guess I can take your promise then, cant I?" I had turned around at the elevator while still talking to Edward to have his penetrating eyes staring into mine.

"Bella?" I could barley get anything out of my mouth, but I was lucky enough to of said yes.

"Yes?" Staring into Edwards eyes I was getting dizzy and I could swear my heart beat had picked up.

"Can I kiss you?" YES YES YES YES YES. Again with my one word usage.

"Yes."

Edward had leaned into me to have his lips touch mine. I was so wrapped up in Edward his smell the feel of his hair running through my fingers. The way his lips fit perfectly with mine. It was like this moment was perfect I couldn't help, but want to stay this way with Edward forever, but you have to come up and breath sometime.

My eyes were still closed and I was trying to gain my breath back to tell Edward I would see him tomorrow. When the elevator door's opened up for me.

"Bella, your elevator is here." I could feel his lips on my ear and my breathing became ragged again.

"Well then I guess I will see you tomorrow Edward." And with that I stepped onto the elevator to have the door's close on Edward beautiful face.

* * *

I had was woken up by my alarm clock on Tuesday morning, and I couldn't be any more thankful for that. When I walked into work that morning I was thrilled to see Edward. The kiss that we had, had last night was amazing, and I just wanted to walk up to him and kiss him again. To feel his soft lips on mine, and have his finger run through my hair.

"Wow Bella, you seem to be very happy this morning." Emmett said as he walked out of his office.

"Well it's not everyday I get to come to work and see my best buddy Emmett." Of course being Emmett he didn't know that I was being sarcastic.

"Well you know what they say, I am the best. That is why Rosalie cant get enough of me." Sure Emmett you keep on thinking that.

"So do you know if Edward is at work yet, Emmett?" I was very excited to see him today.

"Yeah I think he just got in like a few minutes ago. Hey you want to know something, he has the same stupid grin that you have on your face on his face." (Sorry if that was confusing Edward has a big smile on his face like Bella did.) Now I really couldn't wait to see him.

I walked into the office to have Edward's door wide open and him peering through it like he was waiting for somebody to come in, but the moment he spotted me he called me into the room.

"Bella can you come in here for a minute." I walked into the room and began to walk across the office when I tripped on my heel and fell face first into the floor. Only to be caught by the beautiful Edward Cullen. "I guess I should have expected you to fall when you walked into the room." Edward lifted me up and pulled me to his chest as he smiled down on me with his crooked grin.

"Hey." I said out of breath, I felt like I had been holding my breath for, forever.

"Hello to you to Bella." With all of my might I stopped myself from kissing him. I was hoping with all of my might that he would start the kiss. Instead of me being turned down. "How did you sleep last night. Have any dreams." Yeah I had one about me and you getting married and having little Edward and Bella's running around a big yard in a house like your parents.

"No nothing of importance. How did you sleep?"

"It was wonderful, the minute my head hit the pillow I fell asleep, only to dream of an angel. I dreamt of when we had kissed the way her lips fit perfectly into mine and the way her scent serouned me." I was blushing by the end of his dream, had this angle he had been talking about been me. "You know right now I just want to reach down and kiss this angel, but I don't know if she would like that. What do you think I should do?" I say kiss her kiss her damn't.

"Well you know I think that you should surprise this person." Before I could get the rest of my statement out Edward mouth was covering my mouth and I felt my knees melt underneath me.

"I have been dreaming to do that all day." Edward whispered in my ear as he kissed up my jaw and back up to my mouth only to cover it again.

"Humph Humph." (My coughing noise you guys.) I broke away from Edward in record time only to trip on my heel again to the awaiting arms of Edward.

"I guess we have this catching thing down don't we." Edward whispered into my ear.

"Was I interrupting something because apparently I am still not here because Edward looks like he is about to pounce on you again Bella." Emmett then burst into a full out laugh probably pulling the attention of everybody on this floor. I was now blushing a color I didn't think that I could blush when Edward released me from his hold an went to hit Emmett upside the head. "So before I continue on about why I came in here, can I ask a question?

"Sure Emmett." I said smoothing out my dress and taking off my shoes like I did everyday at work.

"How long has this been going on, and I mean the whole kissing thing." Why did he have to ask that question well I guess when you see two people kissing you are going to ask them.

Thankfully Edward answered for me. "Since about yesterday Emmett, okay. Now what did you want."

"I just came in here to tell Bella that somebody is out side ready to take you out to lunch, well I guess brunch because it isn't even close to breakfast yet.

"Well then I guess I will go, umm I'll see you when I get back right." The question wasn't directed to Emmett, it was for Edward who was looking pissed were he was standing.

"Yeah, we'll be okay go enjoy your lunch date." It wasn't a date. From the corner of my eye I saw Edward stiffen, like he was jealous and I wanted him to know that he didn't have to be jealous.

"It isn't a date Emmett, it's just two friend hanging out okay. Why does everybody think it is? For goodness sake I broke up with him." I looked at Edward to see him loosen his hands and give me his wonderful crooked smile. Then before I knew it I was embraced in a hug given from the one and only Edward. I could feel the shocks of electricity run through my veins.

"I'll miss you when your gone." What had gotten into me we haven't even had our first date and we were making out in the office twice and he was telling me he would miss me. It felt like we had been going out for, forever and I loved it. I loved the way his arms embraced me, and that is what made me hurry up my lunch.

"Bye Emmett, Bye Edward." I leaned in and gave him a little peck on the cheek before I left for lunch with Jacob.

* * *

My lunch with Jacob was horrible I thought that I could tell him everything, but apparently I couldn't.

"_You're what, Bells you cant be serious how long have you known this guy. You think you are in love are you crazy? Did he give you drugs? If he gave you drugs I swear to god I will kill him." Jacob was blowing the whole thing out of proportion. _

"_What is your problem Jacob? Why don't you want me to be happy?" _

"_Why because you are mine Bella. You are not his and if you don't date me then no one can do you understand me Bella." _

All of the things Jacob had said during lunch was flashing through my head. When I walked into the office I had gotten strait to work not even answering the hello Edward had given me. Was he threatening me when he had said this. I was getting ready to leave when I felt to strong arms wrap themselves around my waist.

"What's the matter love? You look like something is bother you." Yeah there is something bothering me my best friend just threatened me Edward.

"No nothings bothering me it was just something Alice and me were talking about last night." Well it wasn't a total lie me and Alice did talk last night, but I wasn't thinking about that.

"Well would you like me to give you a ride home, or we could go and catch a movie, or get some dinner?" Everything in my body told me to take Edward up on his offer to go out, but I was really worn out from thing about what Jacob had said to even go out.

"No, but can you please take me home?"

"Sure let me get my keys and coat." With that Edward walked into his office and came out a few minutes later with everything that he needed.

The car ride to my loft was quiet, but very comfortable. Edward walked me up to my door and began to say good bye.

"Bella, is it okay if I were to pick you up tomorrow morning?" The car ride with Edward had gotten Jacob off of my mind and now I was just thinking about us.

"I would love if you would pick me up Edward." With that Edward leaned down and brushed his lips across mine.

"Goodnight love, I hope you have wonderful dreams." He whispered into my ear before he left leaving me in a complete daze.

I walked into the loft completely ignoring Alice and Jasper and went into my room to shower and change. I figured out that night that I was madly in love with the one and only Edward Cullen and he just had to be in love with me. I remembered everytime that he would call me lvoe and every crooked grin he had given me that day. I just couldn't get him out of my head. That was probably why I dreamt of him that night. Because as I go into bead with a smile on my face and my head hit the pillow, I dream't of Edward only this time it was a nightmare with Jacob hurting Edward while I begged him to stop. And all he said was "You should of listened to me Bella, now he has to die."

* * *

I had woken up when my nightmare began to get very gorry making me think that I was in a Freddy Krueger movie. I was shaking so badly that I didn't even notice somebody sitting next to me. I looked at them to find them walking close to me and when they were about four inches from my face I saw that it was Jacob. He leaned down and was whispering something, not very audiable for me to understand, but I did.

"Your mine Bella." Then I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock buzzing in the back round.

**(Bella was dreaming, about dreaming. Here okay.)**

I turned off my alarm clock and walked into the restroom to get ready for work when I was attacked by Alice. I spent the rest of the morning with Alice dolling me up, as she calls it. I on the other hand call it torture pure torture.

But as I walked into the office this morning as saw Edwards eyes pop out of his head it was well worth it. Emmett even, being Emmett complimented me.

It had been three days and I was so over Jacobs threat. Edward and me had constantly flirted through the whole week, and I was throughly prepared for our date tonight.

As I was leaving the office Edward, he quietly sneaked up behind me scaring the living crap out of me. To tell me he would pick me up at seven thirty for dinner. And as I hauled my taxi I couldn't wait for tonight.

As I got home I was attacked by the one and only Alice who I regretfully told about my date. As she got me ready I watched myself in the mirror become beautiful the dress. (Right now I am looking for a dress on the Internet. So it should be up there when the chapter is done.) Tank-style bubble dress that had a rosettes on the bodice as Alice explained it, she said it gave it a girlie feeling. I absolutely loved it, Alice couldn't of picked a better choice and I was sure that Edward would go crazy when he saw me in it.

I walked into living room to have Jasper shut up with silence, and then the door bell rang and I took a big gulp of air before I walked to open it up. What I wasn't expecting was who was on the other side of the door.

There stood Edward looking like a god as always, but also Emmett standing behind him.

"Your taking your brother on a date with us." I thought it was kind of weird that he was here and was know just giving an excuse as a way to laugh.

"No Emmett is here to see the football game with Jasper." Then he leaned down and whispered in my ear. "And rose kicked him out of the house." I broke out in a fit of giggles along with Edward who just chuckled along. Behind Edward I could see Emmett getting very angry so I let him in.

Then Alice stepped up to the door. "I want her home by, midnight do you have that Mr. Cullen. I will be expecting her home and in her bed, or you will never take her out again." Just when Alice should be acting like my friend she was acting like my father.

"Yes, dad I promise to be home by midnight." And then I closed the door on her face.

"Alice can be a handful sometimes cant she." Of course Edward she is your sister.

"Yeah." Then the night began.

It all began when we got out of the car and was met by the hostess. She was totally goggling Edward every time that she got a chance, and every time I would get even more pissed off.

"So what are you going to get?" Edward asked.

"I guess I will just get the mushroom ravioli." I answered putting down my menu.

We ordered our food and began to talk about our selves and get to know the other better, than we already did.

"He is so not hitting on me Edward you are just being jealous." I proceeded to say as our waiter left our table after dropping off our food.

"You are so blind Bella, there was actual drool coming out of his mouth." Edward was so crazy sometimes.

By the end of the meal I was full and was laughing up tears. (don't get Shes laughing so hard shes crying.) Edward then proceeded to pay the check and glare at our waiter who supposedly was checking me out the whole night.

When we got to my apartment, we stopped out side of it and began to talk like we had been talking this whole night. When I finally opened my door I noticed that all of the light were off and surely Alice would of stayed up to ask me how my date was.

"I wonder were she is." I said as I walked into the house

So I invited Edward in while I went to check and see if Alice was here.

"Hold on maybe she is in her room with Jasper." I said as I walked to open he door.

"I don't need all that information Bella nasty. Thats my little sister." I giggled and walked back to the coach Edward was sitting on.

"She's not here." I said.

"Well I guess I will just have to wait until she gets here to leave." Edward bent down and lifted me p so that I was sitting on his lap. And with that his lips were on mine. We were in a major lip lock and I never wanted to break it. I felt Edward's tongue trace the bottom of my lip and immediately opened my mouth. Edward definitely tasted better than he smelled and I couldn't get enough of him. I slowly began to unbutton the top button of his shirt only to have my front door open and Emmett scream something.

"Wow, you guys do know, they have like two bedrooms in this place you don't have to do that on the coach, or in public for that matter." Emmett screamed when he saw us.

I was off of Edwards lap and in the air in a matter of seconds only to have a deep blush appear on my cheeks. Then have Alice Jasper and Emmett laugh like mad men.

"Why don't I walk you out Edward." I said as my cheeks began to cool down. Edward nodded his head and got up to lead me to the door. Once the door was safely shut and we were standing on the outside. Only then did one of us talk.

"I had fun." I mumbled. Before knew it Edward was kissing me.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow right Bella." Edward mumbled against my lips. All I could do was shake my head. "Have sweet dreams tonight love." And with that Edward was walking down the hall way.

"Is it safe if I come out Bella." Emmett yelled from the other side of the door that was separating us.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. It was a long one.**

**Please review, they make me smile.**

**Love you all lots!! Bye...**


	5. Chapter 5

****

Hope you guys like this chapter.

**Please review.**

**Continue please...**

* * *

The minute Edward and Emmett left Alice attacked me and Jasper ran for safety into Alice's room. I had gotten to sleep pretty late as it was and now I had to go to work. Alice's petite body dragging me around the mall is what I dreamed about that night, but I have to say the best part was. When Edward came and rescued me from the evil little fingers of Alice.

I finally awoke from my dream to see that I had one more hour to sleep, but as I laid there is bed I couldn't get that extra hour. All I was thinking about was Edward, the way his hair felt through my fingers the way his green eyes sparkled when he saw something he liked, and the way his lips curled into this amazing crooked grin.

I got out of bed and started to take my shower. I always enjoyed my showers, no one would be able to disturb you and you could just relax under the hot water. I put in my favorite strawberry shampoo and conditioner then rinsed it out. I got out of the shower and let all of the steam jump out of the tub when I opened the glass door. I wrapped a towel around me and then headed to my room across the hall when I ran into Alice going back to her room as happy as could be with a cup of coffee in her hand. I walked completely unnoticed until I stubbed my toe on the wall beside my door, only to have Alice turn around and bounce over to me.

"Well I was going to wake you up in a few minutes, but know that you are up lets get you ready to do go to work." And so the torture began, it started with the hair, then make up, and last it was the outfit. I absolutely loved it, it was like it was a sweater dress a button front top, puffy sleeves, and a bubble hem. I was trying to figure out why Alice put me in all of these bubble dresses.

I walked out of my house grabbing a black and white purse while putting all of my stuff in it for work. I walked into the front of our building only to see a very silver Volvo parked in the front of my building.

"He said he was waiting for you Bella, so I just let him stay do you want me to call security." I never knew what the people were called that opened the door to places, but me and Harry were friends since me and Alice moved into the building. Whenever we wanted someone gone, he would just snap his fingers and security was on their way.

"No, Harry, I should be okay. So how is Anna?" That's his wife me and Alice invited them to eat dinner with us once. She is officially having a kid and Harry could be any more excited.

"She's doing fine, but how are you?" Harry always thought that he had to ask questions whenever we brought a guy home. I remember the first time Alice brought Jasper home. Jasper practically fainted, just meeting Harry and all of his drilling. I think that it was got him prepared for him meeting Alice's dad. I noticed that he was directing his question to the silver Volvo and the person that was getting out of it.

"I'm doing good." Edward was now approaching us and when he was close in ear shot I whispered to Harry. "Be nice." Harry light chuckles came from beside me and then he did not whispered back.

"When have I not been nice Bella, Jasper was way to easy to scare." I let a giggle escaped my lips as Edward finally approached us.

"Good morning beautiful." I loved it when he greeted me like that. Harry's emotion changed from relaxed to father in a nanosecond. I tried to hide my smile as he began his run of questions.

"What are your intentions for Bella here?" Edward's face was priceless while this was happening. He was in complete disbelief that Harry had blocked him from my view.

"Come on Harry stop messing with the poor boy I have to get to work or my boss is going to fire me." I could hide the giggles I was thinking about how funny it would be to get fired by my boss who was standing in front of me. I also noticed that Edward was trying very hard to control himself.

"Well Bella if this man here is giving you any trouble just call me okay." I shook my head and walked around to grab Edward by the hand and drag him to his car. Once we were at the door Edward gracefully led me over to the door which he opened and helped me get into. Then he ran to his door and gracefully got in.

As we began to drive Edward began to talk. "How was your night?" I couldn't help, but think about how my night was. My dinner with Edward the kiss at the end of the night and the way I went to sleep with him on my mind.

"It was amazing, my night couldn't of gotten any better." I blushed thinking that I just told Edward this, but all he did was smile and reach for my hand that was sitting on my lap. "So how was your night." I asked.

"I dream't of an angel and fell asleep to her beautiful smile." He said this like it was perfectly natural to be talking to me like this. Edward was drawing circles on the back of my hand has we pulled into the work parking lot. Edward got out of the car with a big sigh and went to open my door. When he got around to my side I had grabbed my purse and was about to open my door before it was swung open and Edward was offering me his hand.

We walked up to the building still holding hands and walked onto the elevator. The moment that we walked on Edwards lips were on mine. My hands immediately went into his hair pulling him closer to me. Then the minute we heard the bell we were separated and Edward was on the other side of the Elevator breathing heavy and I was leaning against the other side. The door opened to our floor and we got off knowing fully well that office relationships were not aloud. Though they weren't prohibited, we had talked about it last night. That we were going to keep our work life and our personal lives separate.

So when we walked into the office he was my employer and I was his employee and this was our job.

Emmett spotted us and began to chuckle as he walked to us. "What are you laughing at Emmett?" I said as he stopped in front of us to collect his breath.

"You guys do know that if you are going to be keeping this a non office relationship you might want to fix the hair Eddie and maybe take the lipstick smudges off of your face, and maybe fix your makeup Bella." I looked at Edward to defiantly see his hair more messed up than usual, and my light red lipstick covering his lips. I had to giggle at this, but I immediately stopped from the look on Edwards face.

"Well I cant help if I get ravished by a beautiful woman on the elevator." Edward said with a smirk on his face as my blush reappeared on my cheeks. I turned to Edward and smacked his arm playfully.

"Now you can watch me walk away, because that is as much action you are going to be getting today." I said as I walked away from Edward only to have Emmett say his five cents.

"Shes got you right were she wants you doesn't she my brother." I let a giggle escape my lips as I walked into my office only to have Edward walk in moment later and wrap his hands around my waist and pull me close.

"You know it's not nice to tease people, Miss. Swan." I turned around at the mention of my last name.

"Well I guess you are just going to have to get use to it Mr. Cullen." And with that I was on my computer with a very bewildered Edward standing in front of me.

The rest of the day went on like this me teasing Edward then Edward teasing me by the end of the day I was sure Emmett had bets on us. I walked into Edwards office five minutes before work ended and sat on his desk. He was deep and paper work and only acknowledged me with a nod of the head. I hopped off of the desk and walked to the back of Edwards chair and draped my arm across his chest, and laid my head on his shoulder.

"You look really stressed out." I whispered in his ear.

"I am. My eyes are hurting and I am really tense." With that I slowly began to relax his shoulder and he lent his head back and closed his eyes. I slowly kissed both of his eye lids and then walked away and got his coat so we could leave. "Thanks." He said as he got up, put his coat on, and kissed me lightly on the lips. I would never get use to his kisses was all I knew.

We walked down the hall and into Emmett's office to see he had already left.

"So am I taking you to Friday night dinner?" Edward asked. I guess he was he was my ride home. So I guess it wouldn't hurt if he drove me up there.

"I guess so." I said as we walked hand in hand down the hallway and into the elevator. Edward of course being the gentlemen he is opened my door to let me into the car then walked over to his side and let him self in.

On the way to Alice's moms house the car was in complete silence. I had never been in a car were I could just lay my head back and relax without feeling the need to break the silence, but this was completely different it was a comfortable silence. It was a thirty minute drive for a one hour drive up to Edwards house, and when we got there I couldn't be more nerves. I was meeting Edwards parents, but not as a friend of the family, more like a person that is dating your son.

"Bella love, you look nerves." Ah how he could tell I was.

"Edward, I'm about to meet your parents aren't you the least bit worried. What if they don't like me? What if they think I am just using you? What what what what...' Edward quited me by placing one of his fingers on my lips.

"They will love you, love. They also now that you are not using me. So there is no need to be worried they have already met you. My mothers exact words when you left to me were. 'Why cant you find a girl like her'. So you are going to be fine okay" I had to giggle at how exact Edward's mimic of his mother was. But never the less I was nerves. Edward leaned down and kissed me one more time before he rang the bell to his parents house. And the bell to my personal hell.

* * *

"I don't want to go in." I whined as the door bell went off.

Edward just let out a chuckle and raised our entwined hands to his mouth were her ran his lips over my knuckles. "You are going to be okay, just relax, and take a good breath." And with that the door opened to show Esma.

"Well hello dears." She looked down and intertwined hands then back at our faces and leaned in for hugs. Esma hugged me first and I let go of Edwards hand to be enveloped into a warm hug. I could never get use to this woman, and from right there I wasn't nerves anymore. More scared of what was going to be coming out of these peoples mouths' about us. We walked into the house to be met by Carlisle who gave me a hug and the shook Edwards hand.

"Good evening Bella, son." We said are hellos and headed to the living room to see Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie sitting on the coach laughing about something that one of them had said.

"Well if it isn't the two love birds, it's about time you guys joined us for dinner, your ten minutes late." We were I thought Edward said we were early, Emmett couldn't be right could he.

"You made us late, why do you have that stupid grin on your face." I said hitting Edward across the arm.

"Oww that hurt, we aren't even late. Shut up Emmett." We weren't late that was great.

"Edward, Bella, would you guys like something to drink?" Esma was sitting by a drink cart and began to make the martini that Rosalie had asked for us.

"I'll just have a club soda." I said turning to Edward who had sat next to me on the love seat.

"I'll have one to, I am driving her home tonight." The whole family seem to look at us, with big smiles on there faces'. What was up with everybody smiling like that tonight.

"Why does your family keep looking at us like that?" I whispered in Edward's ear. Only to have him turn to me, with his crooked grin plastered on his face.

"I've never brought a girl home before thats why." He whispered back, I guess a look of understanding was on my face because Emmett's booming laughter filled the room. Along with the silent chuckles and giggles of his family.

"Here you go dear, your drinks." Esma had a pleasant smile on her face as she went and sat next to Carlisle, who was sitting beside Alice.

"So how was work, you guys." Who was work, what did we do at work today.

Emmett was the first to start of course it happened to involve Edward and I. "Well I have to say these two." he said pointing at us. "Made my day. I was walking down the hall to get a cup of coffee when they step off of the Elevator looking like they attacked each other. Edward's hair was destroyed, and they both had smudged lip stick on." Again his booming laughter filled the room along with, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie who joined along. Carlisle, and Esma sat on the coach, with there lips twitching trying to hold back laughter. A pillow was thrown across the room at, Emmett who caught it and threw it back at Edward who caught it again.

Esma began to talk about her day at home. When out of no where a pillow was thrown at Emmett that hit him square in the face. Then I looked to my left to see Edward's lips twitching trying to hide a smile, but the pillow came flying back in our direction missing Edward by an six inches, and hitting the lobe of my ear.

"Watch it Emmett!" Edward yelled.

"I'm sorry I was aiming for you." Edward look like he could of killed Emmett for almost hitting me.

I put my hand on Edwards shoulder to try to calm him down and whispered reassuring words in his ear. "Hey I'm okay, look I have no holes or bruises, so thats good." I was trying to make him feel better and he seemed to calm down a little, but was still a little tense. I looked back to Edward's family and Jasper to see the Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper trying to hide their laughs, and Emmett pouting that Edward, didn't make a scene. I looked at Esma and Carlisle, to see their eyes filled with appreciation and love staring at us. "So everybody had a good week?" I asked trying to get somebody to say something and get the topic off of Edward and I.

We had all sat around talking about our week, when my phone rang and I excused myself to answer it.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey Bells it's Jacob." I immediately stiffened thinking back to everything that he had said when we had lunch.

"Umm hey Jake." Sound normal Bella sound normal I chanted in my head.

"So what are you doing tonight." Eating dinner with Edward and his family, I wanted to say.

"Nothing, just sitting around doing nothing." I replied.

"Oh so you aren't at dinner with Edward and his family?" What how did he know that I was having dinner with them.

"How did you know that I was at dinner with them." I choked out.

"Alice, told me that Edward and you had made it official and were going to tell his parents. Tisk, tisk Bella, I thought you knew better then that. You do remember what I said right Bella. Your mine, but I guess that you chose Edward, which can only mean one thing." I heard the dial tone on the other line of the phone, signaling that Jacob had hung up.

Try to calm yourself Bella, Jacob wouldn't do anything crazy. Would he? He sounded serious. Just calm down, you have to walk back in there and Edward will know if something is wrong. Remember, take a deep breath and let it out. With that I walked back into the dining room.

Edward looked at me and then his face was masked with worry. I sat down at the table, and Edward leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Love, whats the matter, you look kind of frightened." Should I tell Edward, this did involve him didn't it? I mean it's like Jacob's going crazy. I decided that I would tell him, but should I tell him after dinner or now. Why not now.

"Edward can I talk to you really quick." I whispered in his ear. Edward excused us and then led me into the beautiful lit garden. I was surprised by how amazing it was it had every kind of flower you could imagine, and I looked and smelled exquisite.

"Whats the matter Bella? Your acting really weird." Okay Bella just go out with it.

"Okay so on Tuesday when I went out with Jacob, he threatened me. Told me that if he couldn't have me then no one could. Then right now, he was the one to call me, I guess Alice kind of told him were I was, and he told me that he had warned me, and then hung up the phone." Edward looked pissed. I could see flames in his enraged green eyes. It looked like he could kill somebody just by looking at them. Immediately that saying if looks could kill popped into my head.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner Bella? I could just rip him to shreds, that dog. (Had to.) We need to report this Bella, tell the police what he said to you, this could be serious, and I don't want you to get hurt Bella, do you understand me." Edward looked like he was having a battle inside himself, like he didn't want to tell the police just go and kill him, himself. I thought about what Edward had said. I should I couldn't just let him get away with threatening me.

So that is what we did. The moment we walked into the house we explained it to his family and Alice began to apologize. We called the police were, they came over to our house and took my statement.

"Okay we suggest that you have somebody stay with you to make sure that nothing happens while your alone." One of the police said.

"I have my roommate and her boyfriend living with me right now. Is that okay?"

"Yeah that would be perfect it's just to make sure that nothing can happen to you, and be sure close and lock all of you windows, but until he does something to you, it's just a threat and we can't take action. We are sorry that we can't help, but we have you statement and if he does attack we have a suspect." And with that they left.

We were all sitting around the living room thinking probably about how this night could get any worse, when we looked at the time to see it was around one in the morning. Of course my yawn told on me because Edward was asking me if I was ready to leave.

"Oh no you don't Edward, you look just as tired as she does, all of you can stay here tonight." Esma said, as she began to clean up the tea she had made while going through this whole big mess.

"You really don't have to mom, I can just drive her home, it will only take about an hour." I was tired and from the look on Edward's face he was extremely tired to.

"No and that is the last word. Jasper Alice Rosalie and Emmett will be staying too." Emmett punched his fist in the air.

"YES PANCAKES." He yelled only to have Rosalie hit him upside the head.

"Okay then it's settled, Edward why don't you lead Bella up to the guest room and we can all get some sleep." Edward was having a battle with himself again, but said yes to his mother and led me up to the third floor of the house.

"Here's the guest room and Alice told me that my mom put some clothes on the bed." Edward leaned against the door frame completely at ease while saying good by to me. "Good night love." Edward said as he leaned down and kissed my head. "If you need anything I'm right across the hall, okay."

I went into the room and slipped into the pajamas that Esma had let me borrow, and snuggled into the bed. I tossed and turned for about an hour before I fanilly made my way over to Edwards room. Without waking him I snuggled into his bed only to have him wrap his hands around me in a protective cage, and snuggle me closer to him. I leaned my head back and inhaled his scent which quickly sent me into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Bella's point of view.**

I woke up to find that I was laying not on a pillow, but on something a little harder, but still soft. I took a huge breath and smelled the one and only Edward Cullen. I reached up and ran my hand down his cheek, and admired how hansom he looked. He was so tense last night that I could barely see his natural features, but when he was sleeping he looked like Edward, my Edward. I traced his features on his eyes, lips, cheek. I guess he was having a good dream because he began to smile. Seeing him smiled made a smile play across my face. I was still tracing his face when I hand grabbed my hand and intertwined our hands, Edward lifted my hand to his lips and ran my knuckles along them. He finally opened his breathtaking green eyes, and looked me strait in the eyes.

"Good morning beautiful." He said lightly brushing his lips with mine. I couldn't say anything he always dazzled me and looking at him when we just woke up made it all the better. I wanted to wake up like this every morning, and to be held by Edward every morning.

"Morning." I said. He leaned down to kiss me when I remembered that I had morning breath I cover my mouth with my hand. Edward started to pout as I got out of bed.

"What are you doing Bella." He whined, he was so adorable when he whined.

"I need to go and wash my mouth out with something before you kiss me." I said running into his bathroom.

"Bella, you don't see me caring about morning breath. Now get over here and let me kiss you." Edward was so adorable when he was pouting. I walked over to him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, and then ran down stairs where I heard people laughing. I ran into the kitchen and tripped, right before I was about to hit the floor, I felt those arms encircle around my waist. "That wasn't very nice Miss. Swan." Edward said.

"Well Mr. Cullen, you should know better than to seduce woman." I said saying his last name like he did to me.

"I thought I told you not to call me Mr. Cullen, Miss. Swan." He said

"Well Mr. Cullen a wise man once told me that you don't always get what you want." I said with a smile remembering his words.

"Well this man must have been very smart, we should meet sometime." So he was going to play along.

"Nah you wouldn't want to he's kind of stuck up, pig headed, and I don't really like him." Edward got a dumb founded look on his face.

"That wasn't very nice Miss. Swan. Your going to have to pay now."

"I don't think so." I said as I ran out of Edward's arm's and used Emmett as a shield. Emmett was doubled over in laughter exposing me to a pouting Edward.

We were so lost in our little world that we didn't even notice his whole family watching us, until we heard the laughter around us.

**Edwards point of view.**

I woke up before Bella did and just watched her sleep. I slightly traced her lips with my fingers not to make her wake up. I woke up last night to hear her mumble my name a few times, and every time that she stirred, she would wake up. I knew that when she began to stir she was about to wake up. I closed me eyes and then felt her hand caress my face like I had done to her, but I was sure hers felt way better. Her tiny hand caressing my face, I smiled to myself, and then grabbed her hand and lifted it my mouth. I looked down into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Good morning." I said to her brushing my lips over hers, her eyes glazed over and I could tell that I had dazzled her. I looked down to see my hand around her waist in a protective stance and I wanted to wake up like this forever, to be able to hold her like this every morning.

"Morning." She said breaking out of her trance. I leaned down to kiss when she covered her mouth with her hand. I began to pout when she got out of bed.

"What are you doing Bella." I whined, while she ran to my bathroom and through through my cabinets

"I need to go and wash my mouth out with something before you kiss me." She said.

"Bella, you don't see me caring about morning breath. Now get over here and let me kiss you." I was still pouting when she walked over to me and place a chaste kiss on my lips then ran downstairs. I ran after her only to catch her fall when we entered the kitchen, which was full of my family _(Of course, because we wouldn't have any other thing then that)._ "That wasn't very nice Miss. Swan." I said.

"Well Mr. Cullen, you should know better than to seduce woman." She said saying my last name like I did to her.

"I thought I told you not to call me Mr. Cullen, Miss. Swan." I said

"Well Mr. Cullen a wise person once told me that you don't always get what you want." She said with a smile remembering my words or was it hers.

"Well this man must have been very smart, we should meet sometime." So she was going to play along.

"Nah, you wouldn't want to, he's kind of stuck up, pig headed, and I don't really like him." What how could she talk about me like that.

"That wasn't very nice Miss. Swan. Your going to have to pay now."

"I don't think so." She said as she ran out of my arm's and used Emmett as a shield. Emmett was doubled over in laughter exposing her to me pouting, Bella looked at me and stuck her tongue out before she went and sat next to my mother.

My whole family was watching us have our little rant and Esme and Carlisle were holding back there laughter for the sake of making a scene probably.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

**I should have one out by tomorrow.**

**Love you all lots!! Bye...**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello everybody, the next chapter, I know you can all do your happy dance now. Lol, I hope you all are having a great summer, and I hope to get this story over in a few more chapter's.**_

_**I want to say sorry for taking forever to update, it has been about a month. I kind of did some weird things to this story. Sorry for that. I just put the 32 chapters into 5 so that it was long, okay I want long stories, and I got the idea and I liked it you don't have to be mean to me. I hope that it isn't confusing.**_

_**I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Or Eclipse this is my disclaimer.**_

_**Okay so I was on You Tube. And I saw this video involving Twilight, and they are adding some things. They have the Cullen Family Crest, which is something that all of them were which has there crest in it. It was funny because In the interview, everybody is all showing the crest, and then they come to Kristan and Robert (Bella and Edward.) They were here hers cullen family crest is and she's all I don't have one. I guess it's funny if you watch the interview. But it's like the have rings, bracelets and pendents, that have the crest on it. Then they added a scene that wasn't in the book, were they go on a field trip to a green house.**_

_**Sorry for ranting, please continue.**_

It had been a month since I told Edward about Jacob. We had gotten close in our time hanging out with Jasper Alice Emmett and Rosalie. Not a lot of people knew about Edward and my relationship. We kept it a secret from the office and we usually didn't see people, outside of work. As for our emotional part of our relationship, I was madly in love with Edward. But was to scared to actually tell him about it.

"Bella can you come into my office, please." Edward called from the intercom. I slowly got up out of my seat put my heels on and then made my way to Edward's office.

"Yes, Edward you called me." I asked standing in the door way and leaning against the frame. Edward had his normal, professional smile on telling me that this was not a joking manner like last time. Oh how I remember last time.

**Flashback**

"**Bella can you please come into my office." Edward said, I got out of my chair and walked into the office to see Edward with his one and only Bella smile, and I walked over to him.**

"**You called Edward," I said standing in front of him, were he sat at his desk**

" **I was looking through some file's this morning Bella, and I found that some of them were in the wrong places." I tried to remember putting files in the wrong place while I looked at Edward. I could have sworn that I had put them all in the right place's.**

**I walked over to the ****file cabinet in Edward's office and began looking through them when I felt Edward's arm wrap around my waist and pull me into him. "I missed you yesterday." He whispered in my ear. I felt like my knees were going to collapse. Edward I was sure was holding up most of my weight. Because I couldn't even feel my feet.**

"**Mr. Cullen the here is the paper's from the Anderson trial, Mr. Cullen (Emmett) wanted me to ****give it to you." Edward had officially let go of my and the only thing that was supporting my weight was the filing cabinet, and that wasn't doing very well.**

"**Miss. Swan are you okay." Emmett's secretary asked. I tried to gain words, but it took some time.**

"**Yeah just feeling a little dizzy I probably just need some water if you will excuse me Edward." And with that I walked out of the office and into a corner were nobody could see me blush, like crazy. While walking out of the office I could here Edward chuckling at how many times that I stumbled.**

**End Flashback.**

"Yes Edward, what do you want." I asked trying to look at the paper in his hand. Edward looked at me with stress showing in his eyes and body, _Oh how I love his body. _I thought, no Bella, something is wrong with Edward stop thinking about his body.

I leaned over Edward to get a look at his paper to see a restraining order from a Mr. Jacob Black. "Oh." I said. All Edward did was look me in the eyes with his saddened ones and nod his head. Well wasn't that good Jacob couldn't come towards me any more so all was well. "Well isn't that good Edward. I mean now he can't come towards me." Edward smiled his smile, and then put the papers down on the desk.

"I guess your right it's just now we are going to have to see him to set everything up and I'm worried he might try to hurt you here." Was he crazy, nobody would hurt me in a public place, it was crazy, you would defiantly get yourself hurt.

"Nothing is going to happen to me if you are here." I told Edward reaching over to give him a hug. While we were embracing, from down the hall were her somebody count to three and then a songs started.

I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared

While Edward and I sat there listening to the music get louder, Emmett walked into the room with his laptop, putting the song on full blast. "Hey guys isn't this song awesome." He said walking over, and sitting in one of Edwards chair in front of us.

It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me, not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear

"Hey you guys wait this is my favorite part listen." Then Emmett got up and began to dance and lip sing to the song.  
**  
The 7 things I hate about you  
The 7 things I hate about you, oh you**  
**You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you**

The course ended and Emmett continued to lip sing, but sat down and stopped dancing. "Wasn't it good I love it, I just hope that Rose likes it."

**It's awkward and it's silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology  
When you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here**

I could feel Edward begin to shake beneath as he laughed at Emmett, how got out of his seat and began to dance and sing again.

**The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you**

"Did Alice, give you this song, because I have heard it all weekend." I said standing up and walking over to Emmett who had sat down again.

**And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
The 7 that I like**

Emmett got up to sing the last part, we sang it to together, while I pointed out everything she said on Edward.

**The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's (First his hair, then his eyes, and then his work pants.)  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized ( Followed by me blowing his a kiss, and then Emmett falling on the floor.)  
You make me laugh, you make me cry (I did this hand motion and face on me.)  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy**

**Your hands in mine**

**When we're intertwined, everything's alright (Then I held his end intertwined our hands)**

**I wanna be with the one I know**

**And the 7th thing I like most that you do**

**You make me love you (And then something snapped in me was I telling Edward that I love him."**

**You do **

I think Edward noticed this to because we were both frozen in place. "Got isn't that a fun song you guys well, I guess it's time for lunch, are you guys coming or am I by myself on this one." Emmett said, totally oblivious to the world.

"Yeah come on Edward lets go to lunch, before Emmett eats your couch's." I said jumping off the desk and walking to the door, try to avoid Edward.

123

"Hey you guys I am going to go into the café really quick, I need a coffee." I said walking away from Edward and Emmett who were looking at the paper to see what was going on in the world.

I walked into the café to have a man approach me. "Are you Bella Swan," He said looking me up and down, I felt so very violated as the man licked his lips and then looked me in the eyes.

"yeah I am is there a problem," I said, trying to get it over with as soon as possible. What really freaked me out was that the man just nodded his head and then walked out the door to the café. Forgetting about my coffee I walked outside to were Edward and Emmett, were and told them about what happened. Edward wanted to report and Emmett just told us to wait to see if this person would make an approach.

We walked back to the office after lunch and my stomached was clenched tight, I was feeling very sick what would happen to me if this person was working for Jacob, could Edward really protect me forever. I mean he wasn't super man, yes he is always there, if at the loft or me going to his house, but what happened when he was gone for two minutes, he couldn't save me from everything, it just wasn't humanly possible.

I tried to knock all of these thought out of my head as I got ready for bed, everything was going to be alright.

123

I woke up to find a breeze going through my window, I went over to my window and looked out it to see a car drive off and then I closed it, not really paying attention to anything just feeling to lazy to get up.

I layed back down and felt paper rustle underneath of me. I looked at my pillow to see that there was a folded piece of paper sitting on my pillow, I opened the note only to see the writing that had haunted my dreams for the last month and a half.

_'Your mine Bella.'_

_**Ohhh a cliff hanger (laughs evilly) I hope you guys like it, I wonder what is up Jacob's sleeve. What do you think that guy wanted? I mean kind of suspicious right? Well I hope you guys all liked it. I am finally updating. I know it has been forever.**_

_**I hope you guys are enjoying your summer, mine is almost over, 1 more day and then I have a month. That is so stupid.**_

_**Well please review, you all know you want to, and I started a C2 community and I am looking for staff I was wonder if anybody wanted to be one. Just PM me and I can do what ever I need to do.**_

_**Love you all lots!! Bye...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_I am so so so X 1000 sorry. I have not updated in like forever and this isn't even that long. I feel so bad. But I promise you that I will be update the end of this story, by at least this weekend. I swear to every single one of you._

_I hope that you guys enjoy this little bit. I'm trying to wonder were to go with this. So I wrote kind of like this, and this is about the end, but none of you knows what happened so it will keep you all wondering._

_'Your mine Bella.'_

After Bella called me I drove over to her house and then called the police, Bella was completely exhausted, after they were finished. What does Jacob plan on doing to her, she tells me that he was never harmful when they were dating, always sweet and kind. How can somebody just change all of a sudden.

Days went by and Bella and I figured out that Jacob no longer lived in town, or that is what we thought until that horrific day.

How can one person change the live of others in less then thirty seconds? Was feeling guilty the way to go with this? It isn't your fault, my family tells me. But I wasn't there, I wasn't there to save her like I usually am. I failed her.

How could I live with my self knowing that she might never wake up.

**Please review, make my day, and I will try to write faster. School has been so hectic. I at least have A's in all of my classes. **

**If you are reading Harry Potter Fic, and like the couple Draco/Ginny read my Fic. Its a whole bunch of Drama, put into one story.**

**LYL**

**Mrs.EdwardAMCullen**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am updating, yeah. In this chapter you are going to see what Edward blames himself for.**

**Please review, and I hope you all enjoy it. **

**You may now continue.**

**Bella's point of view.**

It was late and I was exhausted and I wasn't staying at Edwards house for the night. It was around nine o clock and I was thinking of stopping at a coffee shop.

Looking both ways I walked across the street, what I didn't notice was the car that was coming towards me and not stopping. The air going into my lungs stopped, and the only thing I saw was Edward's face before I felt the excruciating pain and then everything went black.

**Edward's Point of view:**

I was laying in bed, depressed about how Bella wasn't beside me. The damn woman had worked her way into my life. My family and Friends loved her. My god I loved her. Everything about her, her deep eyes, enchanting lips, silky hair.

My eyes were getting heavy with everything I thought of about her. I don't know if I was asleep, but all I heard was my phone ring, I answered my home phone, only to hear a frantic Alice on the other line. I could barley hear, what she was saying, but I could get the jest of it, and when I did. I was frozen, the phone dropped from my hands and my shoes were on in barely a few seconds. I grabbed my keys and then picked my phone up off the floor.

I asked Alice what hospital I needed to be in and then bolted out the door. I was speeding down the streets of New York, not waiting for green lights just passing. If something happened to Bella, I don't have a clue what would happen, but part of me would die if Bella wasn't okay.

I walked into the hospital and into the ER to see the whole gang including my mother. Everybody was in tears, and I was sure of it that my Bella was going be okay.

I didn't sit, I didn't want to. My father was bound to be in the room with her, so I knew she was in good hands.

I don't know how long we were waiting, but soon my father came out. If it wasn't for my fathers face I would of thought she was okay.

"Everybody," all of are heads popped up and everybody looked at my father. "Bella, is in a coma, she has series brain trauma and many fractured ribs, she has lost a lot of blood, and we don't know when she will wake up. I'm sorry."

My mother along with Alice and Rosalie broke down. Emmett's eyes were filled with unshed tears, and Jaspers face was buried in Alice's neck, while his whole body shook.

Since being in the hospital I sat down only to have tears streak down my face. My one and only love might not wake up.

**OMG it has been so long and I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry. But this time I can promise you that I am going to update, by Thursday. Really this time I will, I only have a out two more chapters. **

**Poor Cullen family. I am so going to try to make it better, really better.**

**Love you all lots**

**MW**


	9. Chapter 9

**Got this out there a little sooner then thursday. Heh.**

**This is sad, I am sorry. But it will get better.**

**You may now continue.**

Six freaking days I sat in that hospital room. Police came in and told me that he man that hit my Bella was a hit man, from Jacob, when they went looking for Jacob they had no record of him apparently he was not living in the city anymore, bu the were sending out search warent all around the states.

My hand tightened a little on Bella's and I began to talk softly to her about my day like I usually did. I told her how much everybody missed her, including me, and made up some happy things,

My world was falling apart, guilt consumed me and my heart was breaking.

I layed my head down on the bed, and laid there for a while. My hand still in Bella, felt a light squeeze, and I could of swore it was not my hand. I looked up into Bella beautiful eyes, which were staring down at me.

"Edward?" My angel said.

"Bella, oh god Bella your awake, I was so worried everybody was so worried." I pushed the doctor pager, so my father could come and check on Bella. "I felt like you weren't coming back Bella, and I couldn't breath. I love you so much, and I didn't know if I was going to be able to tell you or not."

"You love me." Bella asked after she cut me off.

"Of course I do, I love you so much."

"I love you too." she said, and my heart soared and angel love me.

I looked into her eyes only to see them dulling, they were loosing life while I looked at them. "Bella?"

She didn't answer, and so I became frantic. "BELLA, BELLA." Heard hand dropped from mine, and my the heart monitor stopped beating. "BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**HEHEHEHEH I am so evil, but look I'm getting closer to the end and they told one another that they love each other. But then her heart stopped beating. Now you have to review to have me put the next one up sooner. Heh**

**love you all lots **

**MW**


	10. Chapter 10

_**I am just so good, another chapter for all of those beautiful people that reviewed you inspire me and make me right faster.**_

_**The song in this is Awake, by Secondhand Seranade. All of you are thinking what I know you are thinking about he title of the song, but guess what you are wrong. So stop thinking and continue reading. listen to the song while reading this chapter. Okay.**_

_**Thank you for all of the review, and usually I don't point out any that I like, because I love all of them, but one of them made me laugh.**_

_**So thank you mailbox killer for in her review she wrote He all ways had a way of making her heart do funny things. So I was laughing this whole time while reading your review. Made my day let me tell you. As did all of your and I was in the middle of class seeing how I was going to make this next chapter go.**_

_**But I should stop talking so you can get to reading, so continue. **_

It was all so frantic, the minute the heart moniter went flat, I was in fear. Calling out Bella's name, along with my fathers.

God no this couldn't be happening not when I have just gotten her back.

My father walked into the room with the supplies, but my hysterics didn't stop. Grabbing her hand I didn't let go. She had to live. She was my life, forever, and without her I would die.

"Edward I need you to step out of the room." My father asked, I shook my head and stood my ground I was not moving until she actually had a heart beat and was breathing. "Emmett, Jasper, come and get him."

I was being pried away by my brother, and my heart had officially stopped beating when they started working on her. With all my force I tried to get out of there grip. Without really caring I hit Emmett right in the face then went for Jasper, but he had already let go, when I got to her door, it was locked. How could they do this to me?

A soft hand was put on my shoulder and I knew it belonged to my mother. "Edward?" I was gone, calapsing into my mother told everybody this, my tears came and my mother rocked me back and forth. I could feel her tears on my neck.

With every appearance by you, blinding my eyes,  
I can hardly remember the last time I felt like I do.  
You're an angel disguised.

And you're lying real still,  
but your heart beat is fast just like mine.  
And the movie's long over,  
that's three that have passed, one more's fine.

Will you stay awake for me?  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I will share the air I breathe,  
I'll give you my heart on a string,  
I just don't wanna miss anything.

I looked over her shoulder to see everyone crying and Emmett whispering Rosalie's name hundreds of time, thinking of what he would do if Rose and him were in my position.

I'm trying real hard not to shake. I'm biting my tongue,  
but I'm feeling alive and with every breathe that I take,  
I feel like I've won. You're my key to survival.

And if it's a hero you want,  
I can save you. Just stay here.  
Your whispers are priceless.  
Your breathe, it is dear. So please stay near.

Will you stay awake for me?  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I will share the air I breathe,  
I'll give you my heart on a string,  
I just don't wanna miss anything.

Jasper rocked Alice back and forth. Jasper, had silent tear streaming down his cheeks, and Alice was in all out hysterics.

Say my name. I just want to hear you.  
Say my name. So I know it's true.  
You're changing me. You're changing me.  
You showed me how to live.  
So just say. So just say,

That you'll stay awake for me.  
I don't wanna miss anything.  
I don't wanna miss anything.  
I will share the air I breathe,  
I'll give you my heart on a string,  
I just don't wanna miss anything

My angel wasn't waking up.

The door to Bella's room opened, and my father walked out. After he coughed, I could finally see the unshed tears he held in his eyes spill over, and we all knew what that meant.

I was up immediately and in her room looking at her still, fragile, body lie there motionless.

No this cant be happening.

_**The end**_

_**JK, that would just be mean, it might get better I promise, you just have to stay tuned. Tomorrow I defiantly wont be writing unless I get done early seeing as how I have a whole bunch of math homework.**_

_**I really hoped you guys liked the song.**_

_**Love you all lots.**_

_**18 for days until the movie, omg omg omg omg omg OMC.**_

_**Bye!!!!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**AN/ **

**The song is Vulnerable by Secondhand Serenade, listen while reading if you would like.**

**I'm just going to skip to the part you guys actually want so continue, and read the authors not at the end.**

I was immediately up and in her room looking at her still, fragile, body lie there motionless.

No this cant be happening......

Tears that I had in my eyes had doubled and were now leaking down my face, My beautiful Bella was dead, My head was on her chest and I could hear my uncontrollable sobs. Along with my mothers, Rosalie's, and Alice's. My hand slipped into Bella's and I held on for dear life, all around me my life was coming down.

For what happened second felt like years, Nurses were walking into the room getting ready to put Bella into the morgue when I heard, the faint sound of a heart beat, and the slight squeeze of a hand, apparently everybody heard the monitor. Because every head snapped up and everybody's eyes were on Bella waiting for some movement, My father was calling nurses back into the room, and all around me they were working. When they put the oxygen tube down her through and began to look for damage I dropped to my knees.

_**Share with me the blankets that your wrapped in  
because its cold outside (cold outside( its cold outside  
share with me the secrets that you kept in  
because its cold inside (cold inside) its cold inside**_

and your slowly shaking finger tips  
show that your scared like me so  
let's pretend we're alone  
and I know you may be scared  
and I know were unprepared  
but I don't care

tell me tell me  
what makes you think that you are invincible  
I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable  
impossible 

Lights were going off everywhere, and my eyes were on fire. I didn't want to miss this miracle.

_**I was born to tell you I love you  
isn't that a song already  
I get a B in originality  
and it's true I cant go on without you  
your smile makes me see clearer  
if you could only see in the mirror what I see**_

and your slowly shaking finger tips  
show that your scared like me so  
let's pretend we're alone  
and I know you may be scared  
and I know were unprepared  
but I don't care

tell me tell me  
what makes you think that you are invincible  
I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable  
impossible 

"Bella." Sobs wracked my body and all I wanted to hear was her say my name. "God Bella I love you so much." My chest was constricting Bella looked at me with tears glistening in her eyes. She was Alive, my love was Alive. And she wasn't going anywhere if I had a say in it.

_**slow down girl your not going anywhere  
just wait around and see  
maybe I am much more you never no what lies ahead  
I promise I can be anyone I can be anything  
just because you were hurt doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed  
I can be anyone anything I promise I can be what you need**_

tell me tell me  
what makes you think that you are invincible  
I can see it in your eyes that your so sure  
please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable  
impossible

Putting my head on her head, and cupping both of her cheeks, I inhaled her, every ounce of her. "I love you so much Bella. Do you know that, so **God Damn Much**." Her tears escaped and I gentaly wiped them away with the pads of my fingers. "Never leave me again, do you understand. Never!" I said

Bella opened her mouth and the words she said made my heart sore, "Never!" She said with every bit of emotion she could muster up. "Never."

**AN/**

**The end (For reals, maybe a prelude.)**

**I really hoped that you guys enjoyed this story, for all of you that stuck with me through the whole this thank you so much and this chapter is so dedicated to you.**

**I hope this was an ending you were looking for.**

**The song for this chapter is Vulnerable by Secondhand Serenade. And the last chapter was Awake by Secondhand Serenade.**

**I really hope to hear from you guys, and I will be writing a prelude, of what happens next so look forward for it.**

**LYL**

**MW **


End file.
